Drunk In Love
by bechloehuh
Summary: It's one of those nights when they're kissing messily before they even make it through the front door. Hands spilling and caressing everywhere, too frantic and way too fast. They seem to stumble through the kitchen expertly, obviously knowing that they've done this so many times before. Beca loves these nights.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little drunk!bechloe one shot for you all based on Beyonce's 'Drunk In Love'. Obviously rated M for smut.**

* * *

><p>The air is thick, loud and heavy with the heat and the sweat of too many bodies. <em>Way<em> too many bodies. It's dark, as any good club should be, and the bass is so loud that Beca feels it reverberating in her bones. Flashing lights in her face everywhere she looks. They're playing a song that she would normally recognize but is too drunk to even think about at the moment, and it doesn't matter anyway because it's a terrible song.

After a tap on her shoulder, she turns around to see her girlfriend of ten months looking - more like staring - at her with her typical Chloe Beale puppy-dog eyes.

"Dance with me, Becs."

And she should have known that once Chloe jutted her bottom lip out that she'd be a goner.

She drinks the shot in one big gulp, shakes her head with the sensation of alcohol burning down her throat, and looks back in Chloe's direction. The redhead is already pulling her towards the dance floor. And yeah, the further they get out onto the floor, the sweatier and more cramped it gets. And Beca can only form half-coherent thoughts right now.

She doesn't trust her mouth when she feels her girlfriend's breath against her ear, telling her to actually dance properly and not act so shy and awkward. She finds it annoying that even Chloe saying that can turn her on. Damn her and not being able to handle her drinks.

And to make it worse - or rather, to make it better, - Chloe's other lady jam comes blasting through the club speakers, the bass pounding straight through them both.

_**I've been drinking, I've been drinking**_  
><em><strong>I get filthy when that liquor get into me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been thinking, I've been thinking <strong>_

Obviously, it doesn't surprise her when Chloe's eyes seem to darken, despite the flashing lights surrounding them. And the redhead starts to rub her body against her, their hips occasionally brushing against each other in perfect synchronization to the song.

She leans in to kiss her. In what is supposed to be a soft, gentle kiss. But Chloe's hands grip the back of her neck she she pulls her in. Their tongues massage and explore one another's mouths as their bodies move in tandem to the beat, spurred on by the electricity and chemistry between them.

_**Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?**_  
><em><strong>I want you, na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you, na na<strong>_

She just can't seem to form words. Not when her girlfriend is grinding on her and biting and sucking at her lip in a way in which she knows drives Beca crazy.

Hands on Chloe's hips, cocktail glasses and beer bottles littering the tables around them, mouths pressed against each other, people shouting over the noise. It's nothing she hasn't seen and done before. Their skin is flushed and damp, and Chloe has her arms around Beca's neck. The brunette's limbs feel heavy and light at the same time, her own hands gripping the redhead's hips as their bodies move against each other.

_**Cigars on ice, cigars on ice**_  
><em><strong>Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flashing lights, flashing lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me faded, faded, faded<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I want you, na na<strong>_

As the thrum of the music mingles with their heartbeats, Beca finds herself thinking that it's pretty ironic and practically destined that she discovered the love of her life while DJ-ing at this exact club. And now they're here. Dancing exactly like they did ten months ago.

It's just them, moving and laughing and dancing close. Really, really close. Chloe's mouth is next to her ear now, almost touching the lobe, and she can feel the heat of her breath even in the overheated club. It feels like a drug. Makes something in her coil. Makes her lean in closer. It's like there's only them in the room.

(Realistically, there's hundreds of other drunken people surrounding them. But she still feels like it's only them. It's something to do with love. The cliche 'it-feels-like-we're-the-only-two-people-in-the-world' when they kiss. That kinda love.

And yeah.. she fucking loves it.)

_**We woke up in the kitchen saying,**_  
><em><strong>"How the hell did this shit happen?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drunk in love<strong>_

Chloe suddenly pulls her mouth away from Beca's ear. She turns around, and she starts to grind her backside into her girlfriend and Beca has to bite her bottom lip to stop the moan from tumbling out of her mouth. She's pretty surprised that her lip isn't bleeding due to how hard she's biting it, too.

She starts to loosen up though. She dances along, reaching forward and grabbing Chloe's hips with both hands, digging her nails in just lightly enough so that she hears Chloe's breath catch. She presses in closer behind her and leans in, their cheeks touching, their hips moving together. Then she moves back just a little, enough to lightly nip at the redhead's earlobe.

Her grip tightens when she feels Chloe's ass grind harder into her crotch. She's clutching her hips so tight, inching them up the material, fingers stroking against the dress. Chloe can hear and feel her girlfriend's breathing get labored, hot against her ear as she grinds onto her.

_**We be all night,**_  
><em><strong>And everything alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights<strong>_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they're still laughing and dancing and completely wasted. Even more so than before. They've been on the dance floor for most of the night, flirting, swaying and having a great time together. Weirdly, Beca is gripped by a possessive rush that she doesn't usually let overtake her. It's quite a silly instinct, really, when your girlfriend is the hottest girl at Barden. But she can't help it.<p>

God knows what's in store if someone decides to flirt with Chloe tonight.

Before she can even comprehend what she's doing, Beca slips down the strap of Chloe's dress on her shoulder. Immediately, she dips her head, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the bare skin. They're going to start attracting attention soon, Beca just knows it. But honestly? She can't bring it in herself to care. Not when she can hear Chloe moaning only loud enough for her to hear.

And Jesus Christ, does it sound amazing.

She's drunk and sweaty and in the middle of the dance floor basically dry humping her incredibly sexy girlfriend. And she's so turned on that, for once, she can't even consider the circumstances. Can't think about the consequences or the reasons, the whys and hows and why-nots. She just wants. She needs.

It's surreal, almost. She's drunk and horny and pressed against her girlfriend in this loud, popular club, and she can't even bring it in herself to care. It must be the alcohol loosening her up, but the idea of someone seeing, of getting caught, just adds to the buzz beneath her skin. Her hand slips lower as she carries on kissing and biting Chloe's shoulder. The redhead's hands come behind her to try and pull her closer by her shirt as she feels her stroking the skin on her thighs, just below the bottom of her dress.

(Chloe has never been more relieved to be wearing her LBD.)

The brunette knows just where to touch her girlfriend. What to do to drive her wild. They've done it so many times that now, Beca can probably get her off in seconds. Even the slow, smooth stroking of her fingers against Chloe's thighs is making her hot and tingling as she reaches behind her and runs her hands over Beca's back, pulling her closer and wishing that she could feel her skin against her own.

"Baby, we gotta stop." Chloe murmurs, feeling Beca's breath hitch against her ear, and she grins at the effect it has on her.

So she obviously uses it to her advantage.

"If we don't stop, I'll end up fucking you right here in front of everybody."

"That's not so bad." Beca whispers with a little moan as Chloe turns her head so that their mouths are close enough to kiss, but neither of them make the first move as their bodies carry on grinding against each other.

"I want to take you home. Please baby, I want to take you home and fuck you and I don't think I can wait. I need you so bad and-"

And she doesn't even have time to finish her sentence before Beca pulls her through the hoard of people dancing around them.

* * *

><p>It's one of those nights when they're kissing messily before they even make it through the front door. Hands spilling and caressing everywhere, too frantic and way too fast. They seem to stumble through the kitchen expertly, obviously knowing that they've done this so many times before. A hard push from Chloe, and Beca's back slams against the fridge. Chloe's lips are on hers before she can even respond.<p>

Beca loves these nights.

(And they don't even notice the fact that all the fridge magnets have fallen on the floor, or that they've knocked some DVD's over en route to the kitchen.)

Chloe's lips are softer, fuller, than any lips Beca's ever kissed before. She finds herself thinking that she'll never get bored of them. (Ever.) She sucks on her girlfriend's bottom lip, while her fingers slip over the fabric of her dress, seeking out the bare skin on Chloe's back. She lets her tongue slip back and forth, feeling the texture, tasting the alcohol and the fruity sweetness of her last drink. She bites and she sucks.

She doesn't have it in her to take her time.

Chloe presses her forehead against Beca's, head moving as if to dive in for another kiss, but then pulling away again, hands sliding from her hips down her thighs. She slowly lowers herself to her knees. Her fingers skim up Beca's hips, wanting nothing more than to feel her bare skin against her fingers. One deft hand moves up quickly and finds the waistband of her jeans, slipping in. She cups her for a moment, squeezing lightly, the soft pressure making Beca squirm as she pushes into Chloe's hand.

It takes some time, and a lot of frustrated grunting from Chloe and drunken laughing from Beca, but the redhead manages to get Beca's jeans off. Not even bothering with her underwear. No, she pushes them aside and she finds herself moaning at how wet Beca is for her.

And she goes slow.

Of course she goes slow. She pays no mind to the way Beca juts her hips forward or to the way she spreads her legs. Instead, there's teasing, tingling butterfly kisses and soft licks all over her body as she lowers herself to where Beca needs her. There are hands massaging Beca's ass, keeping her in place. There's filthy praise murmured against her skin and Beca's hand comes up to slap against the fridge door at the feeling of Chloe's breath against her.

"Fuck!" The brunette falls back against the fridge, throwing her head back in pleasure as she feels Chloe's long fingers stroke through her. Her breath is so heavy, coming out in gasps and small cries, and she's so goddamn wet, even as Chloe starts licking and sucking and moaning at how good she tastes, how hot she is, how much she's wants to fuck her.

It turns Beca on even more, makes her moan louder, gets her impossibly closer.

And then the redhead pulls her mouth away and stands back up. Roughly, she pulls Beca close. And the brunette doesn't even have time to ask why she has stopped before she feels Chloe smash her mouth against hers, making their teeth click and their tongues tangle as she pushes the brunette's own taste into her mouth.

They kiss again, slow becoming fast, tender becoming rough, tentative becoming urgent, and she slides her leg between Beca's thighs. She can feel wetness there, can feel it cling to her own skin, and it winds her up higher, makes her want to go down and taste her again.

She pulls Beca's shirt off messily, throwing it behind her and it lands somewhere on the kitchen table. She let's out a soft whimper, lowering her head to suck at Beca's collarbone as her hands rub all over her body. It's weird how much she knows Beca's body. How much she knows that this is all turning Beca on, and that she could probably come just from having the redhead's lips sucking at her pulse point.

Beca's hands scramble to find something to hold onto once her bra is discarded and Chloe starts sucking and biting her breasts, leaving dark marks in her wake. She scratches her fingers up the redhead's back, noticing that her girlfriend still has her dress on.

Without even asking, she unzips it at the back, fighting the urge to high five herself after she manages to pull it off smoothly without ripping it. (Seriously, she's made that mistake before, and she's promised herself to never rip one of Chloe's dresses again during sex; no matter how turned on the redhead is, she get's mad.)

Thinking that she's being too submissive right now, and not liking the feeling, Beca pushes Chloe backwards until her butt hit's the counter, but somehow, she finds herself being pushed back against the fridge again, this time even rougher.

"No." Chloe breathes out against her neck. "I want to fuck you."

And something about the way her girlfriend growls that into her ear makes the brunette whimper, her eyes squeezing shut tight enough to see swirls and stars and all sorts of random patterns behind her eyelids.

So without hesitance, Chloe pushes two fingers in to her girlfriend and begins thrusting into her; powerful, but still slow. She sucks at her neck, making sure to leave a mark. It's good, Beca thinks. It's fucking amazing. The light stretch, the ever-so-slight burn and she feels herself clench around her, feels the urge to draw her in deeper.

"Please. Oh my God, faster baby," she groans and Chloe speeds up. Her thumb juts out and presses against Beca's clit, uncoordinated and messy and unpredictable, sending those tiny electric charges through her on every rub. On every little move. She moans out, her whole body shaking as she comes onto Chloe's hands with a shudder.

Chloe keeps thrusting into her, though, and Beca is nearly sobbing with pleasure when the redhead finally tilts her head up and kisses her again, sliding one finger inside her all the while, massaging her with her thumb and thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

"Chloe baby." she moans into her mouth, her body shaking. "Oh, God - no more! Baby, p- please."

"I want to hear you scream for me." The redhead grins wickedly, still moving two fingers in and out of her girlfriend, her other hand holding her hips still as she tries to push away. The brunette cries out obscenities, ranging from begging Chloe for more but also pleading her to stop.

"Oh my God, I'm coming! FUCK!" she throws her head back and it cracks against the fridge, but she's too busy riding Chloe's fingers to care at the moment. She's pretty sure that this is the most intense orgasm Chloe's ever given her, and all she can hear is white noise as Chloe's lips bite at her shoulder and she holds her upright.

She gasps and jerks, the aftershocks making her push against Chloe's body. She rides out her orgasm with soft moans, and the redhead pushes up against Beca until, finally, they both grow still, breathing labored. Chloe's hand slip out of Beca and her body is leaning heavy against her, mouth still hot against her neck.

Seconds after coming down from her high, Beca roughly pushes Chloe back until she comes into contact with the counter once again. The brunette doesn't hesitate to undo her bra, quickly diving in to attach her lips to her girlfriend's breasts. She sucks and bites and smiles against the redhead's skin when she feels her breathing become labored underneath her. She reaches her hands down and dips the tips of her fingers into Chloe's underwear, pulling back so she can see what she's doing. She tugs at the material, and she feels Chloe's hands scratch her bareback, urging her to get her off.

"Fuck, I need you." she groans out as she grips the edge of Chloe's thong, and before she can even think about it, she tears the material in half, haphazardly throwing it behind her. (Not noticing that it lands on the light hanging off the roof.)

Taking the redhead's shudders and quiet moans as a sign to continue, she presses her forefinger to her clit, circling around it before occasionally pinching it between her thumb and pointer finger. The redhead's whimpers spur her on, and without hesitating, she slides one finger inside of Chloe, angling it just right so when she thrusts it in, it rubs hard against her sensitive clit.

By now, Chloe has turned into a bit of a writhing mess, Beca's name hot on her lips and her hands scratching up her girlfriend's back. For too long, Chloe held the upper hand and now it's Beca's turn. She teases her, keeping the redhead on the edge of an orgasm as long as she dare, the moans and whines nearing too much for Beca to handle.

"Baby, please." Chloe moans out, throwing her head back as Beca's fingers thrust deep inside of her. Suddenly, the brunette pulls out and her hands come down to grip the back of Chloe's thighs, lifting her up so that she is sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Then without warning, she plunges her fingers deep into her girlfriend again, tilting her head so she could capture the redhead's nipple in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck. Oh my God!" Chloe's hips lift off of the counter as her arms come to rest behind her, holding her up in a sitting position, and Beca's hot, swollen lips kiss down her body. She trails them down her stomach as she carries on thrusting two fingers inside of her, until her lips reach the redhead's center.

She attaches her mouth to Chloe's pussy, looking up and making eye contact with her girlfriend as she thrusts her tongue inside of her. The redhead's eyes roll into the back of her head, the pleasure wracking her body unlike anything she's known before. It makes her knees weak, and she's grateful for Beca's hand on her back, keeping her from falling backwards off of the other side of the counter.

"Holy fuck, I'm soclosebabydon'tstop." she rushes out. One of her hands scramble to find Beca's hair, and she can't help the way her hands push her closer, harder to her center. The brunette adapts to the feeling of Chloe's hands pushing and pulling at her hair as she fucks her with her tongue, as quickly and as best as she can.

It doesn't take long, with the combination of Beca's fingers and Beca's mouth, ranging on sucking and licking at her clit, to send Chloe over the edge. Her grip tightens, and for a second, she's worried that she's hurting the brunette. But she can't help it, as Beca's eyes lock onto hers again, and the pleasure takes over her

She screams out, rocking her hips forward onto Beca's tongue as she comes down from her high. The brunette slows down, finishing up by pressing loving kisses to the inside of Chloe's thighs and up her stomach. She pulls away, chin wet with arousal, and she wipes it with a soft, out-of-breath and drunken laugh.

When both their breathing has evened out, Chloe looks down at her girlfriend from where she's sat on the counter, stroking a damp strand of hair from the brunette's face. Her expression is tired and satisfied, and Beca is thankful that she's able to sense her emotions. She brings her hand up to Chloe's cheek, smoothing some wild curls back and she smiles adoringly up at her.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" she asks, and Chloe grins at her before reattaching their lips and pulling Beca on top of her, mumbling "I love you too baby" into her mouth.

They both seem to fit on the counter together, and although it's freezing cold and hard against their skin; they both fall asleep on top of of it, their bodies tangled together and their minds foggy from the alcohol in their system.

_**We woke up in the kitchen saying,**_  
><em><strong>"How the hell did this shit happen?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drunk in love<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So a few of you guys wanted me to turn this into a multi-chapter. I'm hoping to make it only about 10-ish chapters, and it will literally just be smut and fluff. **

**Ps. Beca and Chloe are famous in this story. I don't know why, I just like famous Beca and Chloe. And they've been dating for ten months. Okay. That's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We woke up in the kitchen saying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"How the hell did this shit happen?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night<strong>_

Sometimes Chloe finds it quite helpful that Beca never gets hangovers. - She doesn't exactly know why she doesn't get them. She just.. doesn't. - But it's helpful. She can always ask the brunette to bring her Advil and coffee on a morning to cure her pounding headache from the night before, and Beca will do it without hesitance.

(Or maybe it's the fact that Beca is completely whipped. She's bordering more on the second fact.)

But when she wakes up in the morning feeling like she's been thrown down a cliff from how many hickey's and bruises and basically, how bad her body is aching, and she feels her girlfriend's hands start to stroke her hip in a way that's really not innocent; it's not helpful.

Absolutely not helpful at all.

But she's got to admit. It feels good. It feels amazing, actually. Especially when Beca's little fingers start to dance across her waist, barely even touching her skin, and she gets chills down her spine at the small, no-so-innocent action. Not helpful. But good.

"Morning." Chloe mumbles when she feels Beca's lips on her bare shoulder, and the brunette smiles against the warm skin.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Except right now, I feel like I've been run over by a bus."

The brunette let's out a soft laugh as she sits up, her eyes widening suddenly as she looks around the kitchen.

"Babe." she whispers, poking Chloe's hip, and the redhead groans, holding her head as she sits up. She looks at Beca, who seems to be darting her eyes around the room, a worried look on her face. She raises her eyebrows before she follows Beca's line of sight, and notices the state that the kitchen is in.

"Holy fuck-did we do this?"

"I think so." the brunette smirks swinging her legs over the edge of the counter where she then jumps off, yawning and stretching her arms out above her, despite the fact that she's completely nude.

_**Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club**_  
><em><strong>Drunk in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We be all night, love, love<strong>_

"How the hell..?"

"I don't even know baby." the brunette laughs, holding Chloe's hand as she jumps off of the counter with a hiss as she feels her body ache.

"What the hell even happened last night?" Chloe asks, her eyes widening when she finally catches a glance at her girlfriend's body, and the bruises and red marks covering her. She gasps, gripping onto Beca's shoulders and turning her around, and she covers her mouth when she sees all the scratch marks down Beca's back, and the random hickey's covering her.

"What's up?" Beca asks confusedly, and Chloe shakes her head incredulously.

"Baby, your back. There's so many scratches-I'm.. I'm so sorry."

The brunette turns around with knitted eyebrows, frowning when Chloe leans down to press a few kisses onto one of the more major scratches on her shoulder. She holds onto the redhead's wrist as Chloe carries on placing kisses on her shoulder and up her neck, and she closes her eyes at the feeling of Chloe's lips against her neck.

"Are you alright? Do they hurt? Do you want me to get you anything? Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't even-"

The brunette hushes her with a gentle kiss to her lips, bringing her hand up to the back of Chloe's neck as Chloe's hands rest wearily on her shoulders.

"Chloe." she says when she pulls away with a smile. "Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The redhead frowns, looking down to see that Beca has some more hickeys on her stomach and her breasts, and she strokes over them with her fingers, being gentle and soft with the brunette's skin.

"They look so sore."

"Baby." the brunette whispers, leaning in to kiss Chloe reassuringly. "Last night was.. probably the best night ever."

"But, look what I did to you!"

She shakes her head with a goofy grin, pressing her body against Chloe's so the redhead's butt meets the counter, and she places a kiss to the redhead's cheek, leaving her mouth hovering there.

"I love you."

The redhead doesn't answer right away, she just leaves Beca to place a few kisses to her cheek, her hands coming up to stroke her hips. The brunette's lips meet Chloe's ear, and she smiles against the lobe when she feels Chloe shiver. "Do you love me?" she whispers huskily, and the redhead suppresses a moan as she nods her head frantically.

The brunette takes her time, her fingers slowly but surely making their way around Chloe's body until they dance on the bottom of her back, stroking up her spine and she smiles when Chloe's hands come to hold her head as she starts to gently nip at her earlobe.

"So beautiful." she mutters into her ear, and Chloe stretches her neck back at the feeling of Beca's body pressed against hers, along with her lips now biting her pulse point and her fingers gently scratching up her back.

"We.. we should.. clean up." Chloe breathes out, unable to even form any more words when she feels Beca bite down harshly at her neck, and she groans with a painful laugh.

"Or we should just.. not." Beca smiles against her, and Chloe shakes her head as she slowly pushes Beca's shoulders away slightly.

"Aubrey and Jesse are coming for dinner remember? We've got to clean up the place."

"But y-"

"-No buts. Have you seen the house?" she smirks, and Beca laughs as she looks around.

There are clothes strewn everywhere. The fridge magnets are still scattered over the floor, and the DVD cases are still on the floor in the living room too. Somehow, the curtains had managed to fall down, and two of the kitchen chairs were toppled over. There was also books and pieces of paper in the floor on the corner from where Beca had swiped them off of Chloe's desk on about round three, or.. four, was it? (They lost count early this morning when they finally fell asleep.)

The brunette places one last kiss on Chloe's ear and then one on her lips, before she pulls away and walks towards the stairs, fully aware of Chloe's eyes watching her naked body strut away confidently. The redhead shakes her head as if pulling herself out of her reverie, only now noticing that she's also still standing fully nude leaning against the counter. And the kitchen is still in a state.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after the two of them had thrown some clothes on and cleaned up a bit, and after Chloe had put the ready-made lasagne in the oven so it would be ready for when Aubrey and Jesse come; the two of them were sat eating lunch. (Technically, a really lat breakfast at 2pm. But still.. Chloe couldn't resist Beca's waffles.)<p>

So Chloe is sat on a stool at the island counter eating her waffles, occasionally sipping at her coffee as she scrolls through twitter and replies to some lucky fans' tweets. Beca had excused herself to go to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago, and now the redhead is starting to wonder where she's gone or what she is doing.

A few minutes later, the redhead jumps when she feels a pair of arms circle around her shoulders, but relaxes when she recognizes the familiar touch of her girlfriend. The brunette's chin comes to rest on Chloe's shoulder as she hugs Chloe from behind.

"Whatcha doing?" Beca whispers in her ear, causing the redhead to squirm a little due to her hot breath against her skin.

"Just on Twitter." she smiles, gasping when she feels Beca's cold hands on her stomach. "Oh my God, your hands are freezing."

The brunette hums into her ear, stroking her small nimble fingers across her abs as she presses the front of her body against Chloe's back. "Let's warm them up then, shall we?"

The actresses head rolls back to rest on Beca's shoulder as she feels her girlfriend's hands slip further down into her skirt, and Beca's never been more thankful of the fact that Chloe decided to wear a skirt today. The brunette's mouth attaches to Chloe's earlobe, pulling it between her teeth and nipping lightly, making the redhead's breath hitch.

"Babe, we should stop. We don't have time." she whispers, although not very convincingly. And Beca's not convinced that they should stop. Nope. So she carries on descending her hands down the redhead's abdomen until she slips them inside Chloe's pants.

"You're so wet already baby." she mutters, breath tickling Chloe's ear as her other hand makes its way upwards towards the redhead's bra-covered breasts, and she slips her hand underneath easily. The redhead gasps at the feeling of Beca's fingers slowly easing through her folds as well as her finger tips pinching one of her nipples.

_**Slip the panties right to the side**_  
><em><strong>Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site<strong>_  
><em><strong>Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike<strong>_

"Oh." Chloe groans when the tips of Beca's finger slip inside of her - well, as much as they can, due to the fact that she's sitting down, and it's quite hard to slip them in any more. Soon though, Chloe's hips raise off of the seat, and Beca's fingers start to move faster. The motion is quick and well-practiced and immediately, she begins to pump inside of Chloe with long, hard strokes.

Her lips move to the back of Chloe's neck, kissing all the skin she can find above the collar of her shirt. Her left hand thrusts into Chloe expertly, the redhead's arousal coating her fingers. She puts a little bit of pressure on the redhead's clit, which causes a moan to fall from the redhead's lips.

Suddenly though, she removes her fingers, and then both hands start to toy at the hem of Chloe's pants. And the redhead sighs, momentarily irritated at the fact that Beca is probably about to ruin yet **_another_** pair of her underwear.

And she does.

But frankly, it's so hot that Chloe doesn't even care.

She stands Chloe up quickly, pushing the stool out of the way as she pushes her to lean forward against the counter. She moves her hands down to rip her panties off in one quick, predatory motion, and throws them behind her haphazardly, not noticing how they land on the lamp in the corner of the room. The redhead tries her best to cry out as she feels an unusual object poking into the back of her thigh and she bites her lip when she notices what it is, and Beca smiles as she leans forward.

"We took it slow last night." she purrs - fucking**_ purrs_ **- against Chloe's ear, and the redhead's eyes close unceremoniously. "Now I want to fuck you. Hard and fast, baby. Is that okay?"

All Chloe can do is nod as she bites the inside of her mouth, feeling the brunette's hands roll the back of her shirt up. She can tell that Beca isn't in the mood for any foreplay, and she's kinda glad. Because **_fuck_**, she's so turned on right now, and she absolutely loves it when Beca is like this.

(And plus, Aubrey and Jesse will be here soon. There's no time for teasing.)

She kinda disregards the fact that they could arrive any minute though when she feels Beca's hands stroke down her back and over her ass. She doesn't even bother to remove her skirt or t-shirt before she rubs Chloe from behind with her thumb, as the other hand grabs onto the base of the strap on and lines it up with her entrance.

"You feel so good." Beca whispers, and Chloe shudders against her with a moan at the tone of Beca's voice.

_**She's talking**_, Chloe thinks. _**She's dirty talking to me.**_ And truthfully, Chloe fucking loves it when Beca talks to her during sex. The way her voice turns dark and sexy; it's enough to send chills through Chloe. And combined with the things that she actually says, well.. Chloe basically melts underneath her.

She suddenly leans forward over Chloe's body so that her mouth rests beside her ear, and she bites the lobe harshly. Chloe tenses immediately, but that then turns into a low groan as Beca finally slips inside of her from behind.

_**We sex again in the morning, your breastases is my breakfast**_  
><em><strong>We going in, we be all night<strong>_

"Do you like that?" Beca whispers with a smile as her hips slowly push forward, making the strap-on go deeper inside of her, and Chloe whimpers as she spreads her legs wider.

"God yes." Her arm somehow managed to knock the waffles on the floor moments ago, but she didn't even acknowledge it. Not when Beca is behind her. Fucking her, like she is now. She can't seem to concentrate on anything. And with Beca's low, husky voice whispering filthy things into her ear added to the equation, she basically turns into mush.

"Beca." Chloe pants. Her brain is no longer capable of even thinking, let alone trying to ask for anything. So she just moans Beca's name again. Repeating the only word that means anything to her at this point. She's so wet, and she can practically hear the appendage moving inside of her, and God, it turns her on. It turns her on so much.

When Beca had approached her only ten minutes ago, she hadn't even noticed the fact that the only thing that Beca was wearing was a shirt and a strap-on. And now, as she feels Beca's hips thrust into her, she wishes that she was wearing even less clothing too.

But there's no time for that.

So she just pleads for more, her hands bracing themselves on the counter to stop her from falling and face-planting the side. Beca's hands rest on each one of her hips, and she speeds up her actions, only pulling out halfway before she slams back in.

She loves these moments. Where she fucks Chloe hard and fast, yet it still feels like she's making love to her. She can fuck her like a porn star if she wanted to, but it would still be amazing and filled with pure, unadulterated love. They wouldn't find it weird, or awkward. And even if they did, they would just laugh it off and go back to making love.

Everything they did was with love. Everything.

Beca smiles as she runs her hands over the expanse of Chloe's back where her shirt had rode up, and she finds herself running her fingers over the scratches on Chloe's back from the previous night. She looks down in between their bodies to see the strap on thrusting inside her girlfriend, and a moan tumbles out of her mouth without even realizing. And then another one does, and another.

**_Never tired, never tired_**  
><strong><em>I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire<em>**_**  
><strong>_

And the sound of Beca moaning and whimpering behind her, causes Chloe's eyes to squeeze shut as meets Beca's hips thrust for thrust, crying out when Beca's finger suddenly starts to rub at her clit.

"I.." she gasps, her eyes widening as her hips jerk quickly, pushing against Beca's crotch and making her go deeper. She tries to draw her in deeper, closer, and she groans moments later when Beca's speed increases and her fingers rub faster.

"Fuck!" she shouts out, and then her eyes widen and she comes, powerful spasms wracking her body as warm liquid erupts from deep inside of her, gushing out onto the strap on. And the sight of it causes Beca's neck to stretch back and her legs to shake as her own orgasm rips through her.

Chloe is absolutely beautiful when she comes, Beca thinks, but even more so when the light from the window shines down on her, her hair tousled from where she had been running her fingers through it. The brunette is almost enraptured by the sight, unable to look away as Chloe shudders once more and finally relaxes, her back arched over the counter-top.

She pulls out of her girlfriend, breath hitching as she hears Chloe moan at the loss of being filled. She leans forward and the redhead meets her halfway, so that they're standing with Chloe's back against Beca's torso again. The brunette places a few kisses to the redhead's shoulder, and Chloe hums in approval.

"We should really use that thing more often." Chloe whispers, just as she hears a ringing sound. The two are too busy appreciating each other to acknowledge it properly though.

"We really should." Beca murmurs, trailing kisses up Chloe's jawbone, and the redhead whimpers as Beca's hands start to descend down her stomach again. Before either of them can do or say anything else though, a knocking on the door pulls them out of their reverie, and their eyes widen.

"Shit!" Chloe exclaims, quickly pulling away from the brunette and running over to the oven while fixing her skirt. Luckily, the lasagne hasn't burned, thank God. She quickly leans over and pulls the tray out of the oven, placing it on the side before she turns around to see Beca just stood there with a lazy smile on her face. Still wearing nothing but a shirt on the strap-on.

"What are you doing?!" she yells in a hushed whisper, pulling the brunette out of her daydream. "Go answer the door!"

"Like this?" Beca jokes, and Chloe shakes her head with a sarcastic smile as she adjusts her shirt, looking in the mirror to try and make herself look presentable.

As quick as she can, Beca removes the harness and takes it upstairs, quickly finding a pair of jeans before she runs back downstairs to open the door with a smile.

"It's about time." Jesse laughs as he steps into the house with two wine bottles in his hand. Aubrey is behind him, and the blonde has a disgusted look on her face as the three of them make their way into the house.

"It smells like sex in here."

The brunette coughs, laughing when Jesse gives Aubrey a disapproving look. They walk into the kitchen, and Beca's eyes widen when she sees that Chloe has managed to make the kitchen look presentable. The table is set nicely, with the cutlery out and wine glasses at each space.

"Oh my God." Aubrey whispers, and Jesse nods.

"Right? This looks amazing, Chloe." he smiles, placing the two wine bottles on the table as he sits down opposite Beca, and the blonde shakes her head incredulously.

"You guys totally just had sex in here, didn't you?!"

"What?! Aubrey, no!" Chloe scoffs, placing the tray of lasagne down on the table as Beca stays quiet.

"_**Really?**_" the blonde asks, pointing to the lamp in the corner, where sure enough there were Chloe's pants hanging on it. The redhead's face immediately flushes a deep red color, and Beca tries her best to suppress her laugh. But when she hears Jesse whisper "why can't we have sex in the kitchen?" under his breath, she bursts out laughing, earning a glare from Aubrey and Chloe.

"Do you two have any self-control?"

"It's her fault for being so hot." Beca mumbles back under her breath, as if she's a little child being told off for something, and the blonde shakes her head as she pulls one of the chairs out.

"You didn't have sex here, did you?" she asks, pointing to the chair, and Chloe's eyes widen.

"No." Chloe shoots back, and Beca shakes her head.

"No, it was on the counter."

And if looks could kill, Beca would be six feet under by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Got this idea because I was listening to Partition, so blame Queen B. ****Also, to get an idea of what the two of them look like, I made a manip. I posted that on Tumblr. Basically:**

**Beca's outfit = The outfit Anna wore to the Rebecca Minkoff fashion show at NYFW recently.  
><strong>**Chloe's outfit = The dress that Brittany wore to the Carolina Herrera fashion show in New York (I think it was last year.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later..<strong>_

Beca stands in front of the mirror in the living room as she tries to put her earrings in. She's been trying to get the damn things in for a good five minutes now. (The perks of dressing up for award shows.) She finally gets them in, smiling triumphantly at herself as she checks how she looks again in the mirror.

She's wearing a black dress and a white blazer, her hair down in curls, and less of her usual black eyeliner on. She thinks she looks presentable, but in all honesty, she can't wait to see how Chloe looks. The redhead has been getting ready for 45 minutes now, and she's been waiting to wear her new dress since she got it two weeks ago.

(The redhead called it her 'my-girlfriend-is-nominated-for-a-Grammy-so-I-have-to-look-the-best-I-can' dress, and she hasn't let Beca see what it looks like yet.)

With that in mind, Beca makes her way to the stairs, pulling her phone out of her clutch bag to see that they should be on the red carpet in roughly an hour. As she checks her phone, she sees the limo driver pull up on to their driveway, and she quickly goes over to the window to wave at him.

"Chloe baby, are you ready?"

"Oh my God, one second!" Chloe yells, muttering a quiet "geez, woman" under her breath as she struggles to slide the straps of her dress over her shoulders. She grunts, clearly irritated. The dress fit her a couple of days ago. Why the hell can't she get it on now?

"I'm not trying to push you or anything babe but the driver's here." Beca shouts up the stairs, and tries to suppress the laugh when she hears Chloe let out an annoyed scream.

"I can't get my dress on, Beca!"

The brunette's eyes widen, thinking that if she goes upstairs, Chloe might be like.. half naked. She'd rather not have that image in her head either, not when they're supposed to be on their way to the Grammy's right now.

"What do you mean you can't get it on?"

"I CAN'T GET IT ON!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

The brunette quickly goes and opens the front door, waving to get the driver's attention. Once he looks at her, she holds up both of her hands, signalling that she'll be ten minutes, and he nods in understanding as he turns the engine off.

It's not the first time this has happened anyway, so really, he's not surprised.

The brunette rushes upstairs, as fast as she can considering that she's wearing five-inch heels, and she swings the door open. Chloe is standing in front of the long mirror. She looks beautiful, really. Her hair looks perfect, her face looks even more perfect. But her dress is half-on, a she has a somewhat sad and apologetic looking smile on her face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Beca asks in a gentle tone as she approaches her girlfriend, and Chloe sighs.

"The dress doesn't fit anymore." she says, moving a stray bit of hair behind her ear as Beca places a comforting hand on her back. She looks at herself in the mirror again, sighing in defeat.

"What's that face for?" Beca asks. "You have a million other dresses."

"But this is a Jenny Packham dress, Beca! This isn't just any other dress!"

"Okay baby." the brunette whispers, leaning in to place a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Don't get upset. We'll figure something out."

She moves to stand behind Chloe, leaning up to place another soft reassuring kiss on the back of her neck as she tries to think of what they can do. She places her hands on the redhead's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly and smiling when the tension eases from them. Her eye then catches sight of the zip, and she raises her eyebrows as she moves to pull it down fully.

"Chloe Beale, you're an absolute fool."

"What?"

"You hadn't zipped it down fully, that's why it wouldn't fit!"

"Seriously?!"

The brunette bursts out laughing as Chloe easily slips the dress over her shoulders with wide eyes.

"How didn't I even notice that?!" Chloe asks with a small laugh as she turns around to look at the brunette, who is wiping under her eye where a tear had fallen out while she was laughing. They both look at each other and burst out laughing again, Beca quickly muttering a "come on", grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her out of the bedroom.

"Wait-my purse!"

The redhead rushes over to their bed, picking her purse up off of it and quickly checking if she has everything in it. As she turns to run back to Beca, she jumps when she sees that Beca is standing right in front of her, staring at her.

"What?" she asks with a suspicious smile when she sees how Beca is looking at her, and Beca smiles intently up at her.

"What?" she repeats, and Chloe shakes her head with a soft laugh.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're just really beautiful."

Chloe smiles, pushing playfully on Beca's shoulder as she tries to walk past her, but she's stopped by the brunette's hand on her hip. Before she can ask her what she's doing, the brunette's lips are on hers, kissing her softly and passionately, and pulling her closer.

"Bec." she mumbles into the brunette's mouth as she throws her arms over Beca's shoulders, and Beca's tongue swipes across her bottom lip as she pulls her in closer. She should be stopping her, seeing as the driver is waiting outside, and sure.. he's being patient. But she likes to be on time. She'd rather not be the couple who arrive late to the Grammy's, because everyone will probably know what they have been doing.

With that in mind, she reluctantly pulls away from the brunette, placing a soft kiss on her nose before she pulls her out of the bedroom by her hand. Beca locks the house behind them while still holding Chloe's hand in hers before they both make their way to the limo.

"Sorry it took so long." Chloe says to the driver as she gets in the car, trying to ignore the way Beca's hand attaches to her hip, rubbing it in a way that's supposed to be protective and comforting. Except it's not comforting at all.

In fact, that, along with the kiss they just shared, is kinda really turning her on.. a lot.

The drive to the Grammy's is filled with loving touches, and innocent kisses. They talk about what they're gonna do when they get there, and about who is performing. Beca would normally perform, but she hasn't been asked to tonight. So that means that the two of them get to sit together all night. Oh, and Beca's nominated for best newcomer, which Chloe is super proud of.

(They found out that she was nominated a fortnight ago and Chloe is **_still_** rewarding her for it. If you know what I mean.)

About halfway there, Chloe starts to feel Beca's hand slowly creeping up her thigh, and she can't help the way her breath hitches at the feeling.

"Stop." she whispers to the brunette, who leans in and starts to place gentle kisses on her jawbone, her fingers still stroking Chloe's thigh. Her eyes flutter shut instinctively, and Beca suppresses the smirk when Chloe let's out a soft whimper.

"I need you." Beca whispers huskily against her skin, and suddenly, Chloe is out of her seat and she makes her way to the front end of the limo, looking through the partition where the driver is.

"Um, excuse me." Chloe says to him, flashing him her usual charming 'Chloe Beale' smile at him. She taps on the partition that is halfway up with her finger and asks, "could you roll this up please?"

"Of course, ma'am." The driver nods, and Chloe thanks him before moving back to sit down next to the brunette.

"Good thinking." the brunette whispers, before crawling off the seat and positioning herself between Chloe's legs on the floor of the limo. "Don't want whatever the fuck he's called seeing me on my knees."

"Baby. Baby please."

Beca hums at the term of endearment, taking both hands and scratching up Chloe's thighs before she reaches Chloe's underwear. The redhead bucks her hips, moving her hand down to touch herself.

"No, no." Beca commands, swatting her girlfriend's hand away. "Let me."

"Baby, please just hurry up." Chloe mutters when Beca spreads her legs wide, pushing her dress up to pool around her waist. The brunette can see just how wet Chloe is already, and she smiles a knowing grin up at her.

"God, I wish we had the strap-on." she whispers as her mouth attaches to Chloe's thigh, keeping her eyes on Chloe's. She gently bites at the skin there and Chloe's head falls back to rest on the car seat as her legs spread out wider and her eyes close unwillingly. Beca's mouth is soon gone though, and Chloe opens her eyes to see Beca is looking up at her expectantly. The brunette pulls Chloe in by the back of her neck, and she moves her mouth beside Chloe's head.

"I wish we had it so I could fuck you hard against the car seat." she whispers, her breath hot against Chloe's ear, sending chills down her spine. "You look so good tonight, and I can't wait to take you home so I can ruin you. Can I fuck you right now, baby?"

"God yes." Chloe mumbles, loving every sound coming out of the brunette's mouth. And it's not a secret that she absolutely loves it when Beca talks dirty to her. In all honestly, she's pretty sure she could get off just from Beca's voice, whispering filthy things into her ear.

But there's better than that. Beca's head is in between her legs again before she can even think to say anything else. Her underwear is already gone, and Chloe is just thankful that the brunette hasn't ripped them off again like she normally does.

The redhead's hands hold onto the seat behind her, desperately wanting to grab onto Beca's hair, but she knows how long the brunette has spent on it, and she'd rather Beca not stop now. The brunette's mouth suddenly attaches to her center, and she squeezes her eyes shut and throws her head back at the feeling. Beca smirks against her, immediately bringing her fingers into the equation as well.

"You don't understand how bad I want to rip this fucking dress off of you." she whispers, and an unrestrained moan falls from Chloe's mouth. "How bad I want to make love to you slow and sweet until your throat is raw from screaming with pleasure. "

She slides her index and middle finger inside Chloe, her thrusts slow to start with, fingers curling inside her. Chloe moans quietly, her hips bucking faster than the motion, calling for Beca to speed up. She's embarrassingly easy to get off like this, far easier than she's ever been able to do for herself. Beca finds it endearing though.

(She's has a praise-kink. Sue her.)

"Keep going baby." Chloe whispers, and Beca smiles against her. She loves to hear how well she's doing. She loves Chloe telling her what to do, or where to touch her. She loves it. Yeah, sometimes she goes completely against what Chloe tells her, but still. She loves it. She loves **_her_**.

"I swear to God," Chloe groans, but loses the rest of what she meant to say. The words dissolve with the rolling rhythm of her hips, rocking herself, fucking herself against Beca's mouth and fingers. Her tongue is soft, it's so soft, but firm, and wet. And it feels fucking amazing.

"Come for me." Beca's voice is deep and hushed, and Chloe can feel her orgasm approaching already.

She's panting now, and her hips unconsciously lift off of the car sear, and Beca reaches up to grip her hips to keep her from sliding away. The car turns a corner, and the two try their hardest not to fall sideways off of the seats.

Stars burst behind Chloe's eyes; she wasn't aware she had them shut, actually. The noises have stopped except for the occasional squeak. She's holding her breath. She's-

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," she whispers, holding her hand over her mouth to stop the scream that she so badly wants to let out. Her hips buck back and forth, rolling up and over, and Beca doesn't have the heart to stop her from grinding against her tongue. She's done teasing now.

Suddenly, all her muscles tense in preparation for one last blast of pleasure. And she comes, biting down harshly on her knuckle, but slamming her other fist into the leather seat. Every muscle tenses up as the climax rocks through her core, soaking Beca's hand to the base of her fingers, and down her chin.

When Chloe gets herself together, she looks down to see that Beca is grinning smugly, her face shiny and wet. The brunette wipes her chin, sitting back on the seat beside Chloe as she leans in to place a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Beca smiles, cupping Chloe's face in her hands, and the redhead grins. It always surprises the hell out of her how Beca can go from dirty talking to her and fucking her against the car seat, and then speaking to her in the most gentle, soothing voice afterwards, making her almost melt at the tone of her voice.

So really, she can't win. Whatever Beca does, it takes her breath away.

"I love you babe, but.. can you get my pants please." she asks, pulling her dress back over her thighs and sorting herself out. They feel the car stop, and there are flashes coming from outside. Quickly, Beca passes Chloe her panties so she can put them back on, and they sort themselves out just in time for the door to be opened.

Beca steps out first, holding her hand out for Chloe to get out of the limo after her. Immediately, Beca wraps her arm around Chloe's waist as usual, and the two of them pose for a few pictures before they get on the carpet.

And the rest of the night is spent with loving glances at each other, even when they both go their separate way for interviews. The only thing Chloe can think about is how she can make it up to Beca when they get home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still can't believe I caved and turned this into a multi-fic. It just shows how much you guys mean to me. I'm glad everybody is enjoying this, too. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p>"And the nominees for Best New Artist, are.."<p>

The brunette listens as Pharrell Williams reads out the nominees. She feels Chloe's hand on her thigh tighten a little as he reads her name out, and she turns to place a kiss on the redhead's cheek as a thank you. The nominees include her, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, James Blake, Kacey Musgraves and Kendrick Lamar.

In all honestly, she's kinda convinced that Macklemore is gonna win. I mean, he's had a bunch of number ones already, and she's only had one. She's mostly known for her DJ and song-writing skills, but she had released her own album a few weeks ago, and it's almost platinum already. But still. She's pretty sure that Macklemore & Ryan Lewis has got it in the bag.

"And the winner is.."

Her heart rate increases, and she can feel every inch of tension in the huge room. It's as if time has slowed down, and she turns to look at Chloe. The redhead is smiling gently at her, and she smiles back. Because even if she doesn't win tonight, she still has Chloe's support. She knows that Chloe is proud of her no matter what, so frankly she doesn't care if she wins or not.

"BECA MITCHELL!"

Her eyes widen, and Chloe's hand suddenly grips her arm. The redhead is smiling probably the widest, proudest smile ever as she stands up and pulls the brunette up with her. Beca almost loses her footing as Chloe pulls her in for a hug and peppers her face with kisses.

She manages to hear the redhead whisper "I knew you'd win baby" in her ear before she's interrupted by Luke, her manager, telling her to get up on stage. So she makes her way to the stage, high-fiving and shaking hands with random people on the way. (Seriously, she doesn't know who half of them even are.)

She ascends the stairs to the stage, smiling brightly as Pharrell hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. She accepts the Grammy from him with shaky hands, walking up to the microphone. Of course, she has to stand on her tiptoes for her mouth to reach it, earning laughs from everyone in the room. And after Pharrell kindly lowers it for her, she breathes out a puff of air, not wiping the smile off of her face.

"Wow." she breathes out, smiling at the audience. "This is so crazy. I, um.. wow. Okay, this is happening." the audience laughs again, and she finds Chloe in the crowd, smiling her bright, endearing, reassuring smile at her.

"Okay, first of all, I want to thank my manager, Luke. He's helped me so much these past few years. So thanks man. And I wanna thank the guys at Universal Music Group. And my new record label, Def Jam Recordings. Thank you. If it wasn't for you guys then I wouldn't even be here on this stage, and I definitely wouldn't have a number one album. And last but not least.." she pauses as she catches Chloe's eye, and she could of sworn she saw tears in the woman's eyes.

"I want to thank Chloe." she smiles. "She's been the most supportive out of everybody, and I honestly don't know how I would have survived if it wasn't for her keeping me from spiraling out of control. She's my rock. And my savior. So thank you, baby, I love you so much. Thank you."

She waves at the audience as she descends down the steps. And as badly as she wants to go see Chloe, she is ordered to go backstage so she can be photographed with her Grammy. She greets Luke as he escorts her backstage, smiling and congratulating her on her win.

After taking a few pictures and doing a few interviews, she's surprised when she feels someone hug her tightly from behind, and she turns around to see her girlfriend smiling proudly at her. The redhead pulls her in for a hug, trying to stop the happy tears from escaping.

"You did it!" she squeals loudly in Beca's ear, and the brunette doesn't even have it in her to complain. She just hugs Chloe back tighter, burying her head in the dip of the redhead's neck.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Chloe whispers, rubbing her hands up the brunette's back. A flash from their right-hand side causes them to pull away from each other, and they both see a few photographers with their cameras ready to take pictures.

The brunette places a hand on the bottom of Chloe's back as the redhead side hugs her, and they both smile at the cameras as they take a few pictures. The brunette holds her Grammy up at one point, smiling brightly while Chloe makes a playfully shocked face as she points at the award. Another picture shows them looking at each other, nothing but pure love in their eyes, and they can't help the way they lean in to kiss. Of course, the photographers capture the beautiful moment too.

* * *

><p>After a few more interviews, and having to pose for the cameras a lot more, the couple decide to skip the after party and go straight home. It's around 10pm when they arrive home, thanking the driver before they make their way inside.<p>

Beca unlocks the door, letting Chloe in first with a smile as she closes and locks the door behind her.

"Tonight was so much fun." Chloe says as she walks into the kitchen and pulls two glasses out of the cupboard. She turns around and smiles when she sees that Beca is sat on the couch, looking down at her Grammy award with a small smile. The brunette runs her thumb over the engraving on it that reads 'Beca Mitchell: Best new Artist GRAMMY's 2014.' And she can't help the pride she feels when she realizes that it actually happened. She won.

Chloe puts the two glasses down and approaches the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve it more than anything baby." she whispers, sitting down in the brunette's lap, and Beca smiles up at her as she reaches over to put the award on the coffee table in front of her.

"I love you." she tells Chloe, running her hands over the redhead's thighs.

"I love you. And I'm so proud of you."

Beca smiles as she stretches her neck up to kiss Chloe, her right hand coming up to cup her face as her left hand rests on her back to stop her from falling. The kiss is soft and innocent, and it's not going anywhere for once. Normally after award shows or.. basically, whenever they come in from anywhere after having a few drinks, they're ripping each other's clothes off by now. But not tonight.

After breaking the kiss, Chloe gets up off of Beca's lap and walks back into the kitchen and picks the two glasses up again. She places them on the counter beside the fridge, and opens it and pulls out a bottle of champagne.

Beca walks into the kitchen, smiling when she sees Chloe struggling to get the top off of the champagne bottle.

"Should we shake it?" Chloe asks as Beca approaches her, and the brunette shakes her head.

"Are you kidding me? That'll just waste it. C'mere." she takes the bottle out of her girlfriend's hands, undoing the foil on the top before popping the cork off. Chloe takes the bottle back out of her hand and she pours them both a glass before placing it back down on the counter-top. She holds her glass up, smiling at the brunette.

"To you." she simply says, clinking her glass with Beca's, but the brunette stops her before she can take a drink.

"No." she shakes her head. "To **_us_**."

"To.. being in love."

The brunette smiles, clinking her glass with Chloe's again. "To being in love."

The both take a swig of the champagne, scrunching their faces up at the after taste it leaves.

"Oh my God, that's gross." Chloe giggles, and Beca nods her head as she takes the glass out of Chloe's hand and places them both down on the counter. She turns back to Chloe and pulls her against her, immediately leaning in to kiss her.

The redhead's tongue runs over Beca's bottom lip, and they both smile into the kiss as Beca picks Chloe up, causing the redhead to wrap her legs around her waist. Wordlessly, Beca takes her to the bedroom, managing to get there without falling over anything in the process. (And she can't help the proud smile as she realizes that she's managed to not drop Chloe either.)

Giggling as Beca lets her down, Chloe immediately attaches her lips to the brunette's neck as her hands tug on her dress. And when Chloe sucks at that particular spot between her neck and her ear, Beca can't help but almost melt into the ground. Chloe knows exactly what she's doing, and so does Beca. But the brunette's not having it.

She pulls Chloe's head away from her neck and attaches their lips again. The kisses this time are more eager and passionate. There are tongues clashing, and hands moving over ever bit of skin they can find. (Which isn't much seeing as they're still fully dressed.)

Stopping herself from just ripping Chloe's dress off - because she knows how much Chloe loves it, and her girlfriend would probably kill her if she did - she slowly pulls the zipper down at the back and slides the straps over Chloe's arms. The dress drops to the floor, and Beca immediately moves her hands to the redhead's bra strap, flicking it off easily. That also drops to the floor and Chloe throws her arms over Beca's shoulders as the brunette leans down to kiss down her chest.

Frantically trying to get Beca's zip down at the back of her dress, Chloe moans when she feels the brunette's mouth close around her nipple. She forgets about Beca's dress for a moment as she revels in the feeling of Beca's lips against her, sucking and licking and occasionally biting and leaving a mark.

After taking care of both breasts, Beca smiles as if praising herself for making Chloe feel so good already. She crashes their lips together again, this time pulling her own dress off. She detaches their mouths for a moment to pull her dress over her head, throwing it behind her where it lands on the futon against the wall.

Soon after that, they're both completely naked, with their clothes thrown haphazardly around the bedroom. Beca backs Chloe up towards the bed until she lays down, her head resting on her pillow. Beca climbs on top of her, slowly and gently kissing her way up her body.

She likes to worship her girlfriend, likes to kiss every inch of her skin that she's already kissed so many times before, and just enjoy her as she is. She likes to grab her inner thighs and massage them, scratch them slightly, and kiss and nibble at her breasts because she knows how much it drives Chloe crazy. She absolutely adores leaving marks on her in areas where others can't see, loves it when Chloe gets frustrated over the fact that she can't do much to Beca because she just simply won't let her.

Before she knows it though, Chloe switches their positions, throwing her legs over to straddle the brunette's waist, and she can't help the moan escape her lips when her wet cunt rubs against Beca's abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks, not liking the fact that she's now on the bottom. And Chloe knows what Beca is thinking. Beca is the top. Beca is always the top.**_ But not tonight_**, Chloe thinks as she leans down to hover over the brunette, placing both hands beside her head.

"I need to reward you, baby." Chloe whispers close to Beca's mouth, her hair creating a curtain around their faces. And Beca can't help the smirk adorn her face when Chloe sits up again, placing her hands on Beca's stomach.

"You know I'm always the top." Beca smiles before quickly switching their positions, quickly grinding her crotch down into Chloe before the redhead can protest.

It doesn't work though. The redhead quickly throws her leg over Beca's, turning them over again and pinning the brunette's shoulders down onto the bed.

"Not a chance." she whispers huskily, causing the brunette to gulp as the redhead's lips attach to her neck, and their breasts press together roughly. Not backing down though, Beca flips them over, but Chloe, as if she knew that Beca was going to do it, flips them back over.

It's an obvious mistake though.

She underestimates the distance between them and the edge of the bed, resulting in them falling onto the floor, and their heads collide, causing them both to groan at the contact. The redhead, still on top and straddling Beca, sits up and holds her forehead where it had crashed against Beca's, and the brunette does the same.

"This is why I'm always the top." Beca says, and the redhead laughs out, wincing at the pain in her head afterwards. The brunette sits up, reaching up to hold Chloe's face in her hands as she stretches to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and Chloe just nods her head, resting her hands on Beca's shoulders and rubbing them gently. The brunette starts to kiss Chloe's chest again, bringing her hands down to the bottom of Chloe's back.

"Baby." the redhead whispers, and Beca "hmms" as her hands reach Chloe's backside, and she squeezes gently.

"I think you should be the top."

Beca lets out a breathy laugh as she pulls away and stands them both up, gently pushing Chloe back on the bed again so that she's laying against the pillow. She stands there for a moment, admiring the way Chloe's tanned skin compliments with the white sheets, and she can't help the way her breath hitches as Chloe smiles up at her.

"What?" she asks, and Beca shakes her head incredulously. She straddles the redhead's waist again, leaning over and pressing their bare stomachs together, and she can't help the way she smiles when Chloe gasps at the contact. She reaches a hand up to tuck a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear as her other hand rests beside them on the bed to stop her from putting all her weight on the redhead.

"You're gorgeous." she whispers, reaching up to kiss the redhead again as she strokes across her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. And as the kiss deepens, Chloe can't help the way her hips buck upwards, creating friction between their centers. The brunette pulls away and sits up, looking down to see that Chloe's breathing is heavy, and she's looking at her as if to tell her one thing.

"I need you, Beca." she breathes out. "No teasing. I want you to fuck me."

The redhead reaches her hand out, finding Beca's center immediately. She brushes her thumb across her clit, and the brunette moans as she get's lost in the feeling of Chloe touching her. She's already so wet, but with Chloe's thumb rubbing her quickly, she feels herself getting even more wetter.

Suddenly remembering that she's in control though, she pushes Chloe's hand away. Without questioning her, Chloe just lets Beca climb off of her and spread her legs out. She then settles herself between Chloe's legs, immediately whimpering as their pussies rub together.

"Oh God." The redhead closes her eyes as their bodies move together automatically, and she lets the sensation wash over her as the brunette carries on rocking against her. She can feel the wet drag of each movement as Beca's cunt grinding down on her own, and it feels like she's in absolute bliss.

"You like that?" Beca asks her breathlessly, moaning when she grinds down on a particularly sensitive spot. The redhead can only nod, biting her lip as she groans beneath her.

Beca grabs Chloe's thigh and hikes it over her hip, forcing them closer to each other. The moans coming from Chloe's lips egg Beca on, and she's loving the sounds of Chloe praising her, making her even more wet than she already is. She thrusts her hips forwards over and over as Chloe moans loudly, and the brunette can't help but smile. She loves being the reason for the noises coming from her Chloe's mouth.

They rock their bodies together over and over again until they're impossibly close. Beca's pretty sure that her leg is going to fall asleep if they don't come soon, but it's worth it, in her mind. So worth it. She presses their clits together and Chloe can feel how close she is now, due to the way her clit seems to be sparking with pleasure. She grips onto Beca's side as tightly as she dare and meets Beca's hips thrust for thrust.

"Fucking hell, Chloe." The brunette moans as her eyes roll back into her head, and Chloe repeats the movements. They eventually get a rhythm happening, and Beca can feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach. She watches Chloe's face carefully, taking in every sharp inhalation of breath, every lip bite, every moan, every flutter of her eyes.

"Oh my God." She moans out, suddenly leaning down, pressing as close to Chloe as possible as she carries on grinding down on to her, and she manages to kiss her. Their teeth and tongues clash together, but they can't even bring it in themselves to complain, or even stop. They carry on kissing and rocking against each other, moaning and breathing into each other's mouths.

Beca's orgasm hits her first, with Chloe's fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as she shamelessly grinds down against her, the wetness spreading around Chloe's cunt. And the sight of Beca coming, biting her lip to stop the screams, causes the redhead's orgasm to rip through her. And she can't help the way she cries out as they both ride their orgasms out, breathing out obscenities.

Their breasts press together as Beca collapses down on Chloe. She snuggles forwards, cuddling into Chloe for a few long moments as their breathing evens out. She presses loving kisses across the redhead's chest, wherever she can reach, and Chloe smiles, tilting her face down so she can kiss Beca properly.

The brunette hums happily and kisses Chloe back softly, her tongue slipping into her mouth to rub against Chloe's own. She brings her hand up to fist a hand of the redhead's hair, fingers pressing against her scalp ever so slightly. After a few moments, she pulls away with a seemingly drunken, dazed smile on her face.

"Best reward ever." she mumbles, resting her head against Chloe's chest, and the redhead let's out a soft laugh as she flips them over so that they're in a more comfortable position to cuddle places a soft, gentle kiss on the back of Beca's neck, and the brunette doesn't even protest to the fact that she's the little spoon.

She just smiles contently and whispers, "I should win Grammy's more often."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

><p>Chloe smiles at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping beside her. The sun kisses her pale, naked skin in all the right places, and she looks almost angelic laying there. Her hair all mussed up, face relaxed, not the usual guarded façade that she usually presents to the rest of the world.<p>

The redhead props herself up on her elbow. She looks at her, taking in every dip and dent of her body, roaming her eyes along her collarbones and her exposed chest. Her eyes land on the freckle just in between Beca's breasts, and she reaches a hand up to stroke her finger tip over it. For some reason she always loved it. The fact that it was the only freckle on the woman's body, it always made her smile whenever she looked at it.

The brunette's eyes flicker open, a smile immediately forming on her face at the sight of Chloe laying in front of her. She lets out a tiny huff, a sound that reminds Chloe of a puppy, or a kitten. She thinks she looks absolutely adorable, yawning and shuffling closer to her.

"Good morning, ma'am." the brunette greets, her eyes closing lightly for a second, and when she opens them again, they're much clearer than before; much more awake now.

"You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." Chloe whispers, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Beca's lips, and the brunette smiles brightly as she reaches over and pulls Chloe's hips towards her until their bodies are pressed flush against each other.

"You're so beautiful when you're moaning." the brunette states, immediately attaching her mouth to the redhead's neck. She bites down harshly, soothing it with her tongue immediately after, and like she predicted, Chloe moans out quite loudly.

"See." the brunette whispers against her ear, smiling as Chloe shudders. "Beautiful."

And just like that, she rolls out of bed, leaving Chloe laid gaping until she eventually pulls herself together. The brunette stands naked for a moment, looking down at her girlfriend, and she smirks when Chloe roams her eyes hungrily over her body.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the redhead asks, watching Beca turn around and walk into their en suite bathroom.

"I need to pee. Is that okay with you?"

She lets out a laugh as she throws the covers off of her, going to the drawers to pick some underwear out. She sees that her red lace bra and matching pants are in there, and she smiles to herself, putting them on. After that, she walks over to the door to pull her bath robe off of the hook.

"I'm going to make you breakfast!" she shouts to Beca as she makes her way downstairs. She can faintly hear Beca whisper "yessss" to herself, and she can't help but giggle at her girlfriend's antics.

The redhead goes straight to the kitchen, turning the stove on and pulling a pan out of the cupboard. She opens the fridge and pulls out some bacon. They haven't been grocery shopping this week, so that's basically all there is to eat for breakfast.

About five minutes later, Beca walks down the stairs in a pair of underwear and one of Chloe's white shirts, which is way too big for her.

She checks the mail box, pulling out the usual few bits of mail that they receive almost every day, and she places them on the counter by the doorway. She walks into the living room and goes to pick up the TV remote, switching the TV on instinctively and she flicks through the channels until she sees that Friends is on. As she turns the volume up a little, she hears her girlfriend singing softly from the kitchen, so immediately, she turns the TV off and tiptoes to the kitchen doorway.

There Chloe is standing, rapping to **_Hey Ma_** by Camron, and she can't help but bite her lip at the sight. Her girlfriend has always been good at rapping, and she found that out on their third date when Chloe was driving and started rapping along to Gangster's Paradise. To say it surprised her would be an understatement, because when you think Chloe Beale, you don't think hip hop. Not at all. You'd think she was into cheesy pop songs, but nope. She's unpredictable like that, and Beca absolutely admires that about her.

_**"Looked and said that's nothing but game Cam,**_  
><em><strong>She was right; she was up in the Range man.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dropped her off at the L, now I'm flippin' the cell,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's right I had to call up L."<strong>_

The brunette sings the next part, making Chloe jump slightly, but she relaxes when she notices it's her girlfriend.

_**"You L, what up, I hit, what else, plus dome, say word,**_  
><em><strong>And we got it on tonight."<strong>_

_**"Hey ma."**_ Beca sings, watching Chloe as she walks up to her.

_**"What's up?"**_

_**"Lets slide."**_

_**"All right."**_

_**"All right."**_

_**"And we gon' get it on tonight."**_ they sing together.

_**"You smoke."**_

_**"I smoke."**_

_**"I drink."**_

_**"Me too."**_ the redhead giggles.

_**"Well good."**_

_**"Cause we gon' get high tonight."**_

_**"Got drops."**_

_**"Got Coups."**_

_**"Got trucks."**_

_**"Got jeeps."**_

_**"All right."**_

_**"Cause we gon' take a ride tonight." **_the brunette places her hands on Chloe's hips as she leans in, still singing along with her.

_**"So ma."**_

_**"What's up?"**_

_**"Let's slide."**_

_**"All right."**_

_**"All right."**_

_**"And we gon' get it on tonight."**_

Immediately, the brunette leans in and captures her girlfriend's lips in a heated, passionate kiss, pushing her against the counter opposite the stove.

"You know exactly what your rapping does to me." she groans, and an unrestrained moan falls from her mouth as she runs her hands down Chloe's bare thighs, bringing her hands around to squeeze her ass. Still keeping their lips interlocked, Chloe starts to lead them both to the table.

The brunette quickly takes Chloe's bathrobe off, throwing it behind her as Chloe's hands tug at her shirt. They part lips for a moment, just so Chloe can pull Beca's shirt off, and she smiles when she realizes that Beca doesn't have a bra on under the shirt. They lock lips again, Beca's fingers gripping Chloe's butt harshly.

"Wait... the bacon... babe." Beca breathes out into Chloe's mouth, although making no move of stopping. She quickly undoes the redhead's bra and throws it behind her like she did with the robe, followed by a moan as Chloe's fingers tug at her hair slightly.

"Fuck the bacon." the redhead whispers into her mouth as her butt comes into contact with the table, and Beca doesn't hesitate to pick her up and place her down there. She pushes her girlfriend back until she's laying flat on the table, and she immediately climbs on top of her.

"Mm, I'd much rather fuck **_you_**." she breathes out, and the redhead can't help but moan as Beca's crotch grinds down onto hers.

The brunette pulls back, straddling Chloe's thighs as she reaches down to tug on her pants. She looks at the redhead, smiling smugly when she sees that the redhead's eyes are closed, and she's biting her lip, her chest heaving. Without warning, she grabs her underwear and rips it in half, gasping when she sees just how wet Chloe is already.

"I love you like this." Beca whispers huskily, running her finger tips up Chloe's stomach, a feather-light touch, and she smiles when Chloe squirms underneath her. Her hands run up and down her stomach a few times, until she gently pushes her thumb against the redhead's cunt, whispering a quiet "so wet."

The redhead's hands scramble to hold onto something, resulting in gripping Beca's hips as the brunette's thumb brushes her clit. She tugs at the brunette's underwear, them being the only thing in their way. Struggling to stay on the table without falling, the brunette quickly jumps off to take her underwear off, immediately hopping back on top of Chloe.

"Wait, Bec. Can you turn the stove off?"

The brunette huffs, quickly jumping off and running over to the stove, and she can't help but laugh when she sees that the bacon is burnt black. Without lingering, she turns the stove off and runs back over to Chloe, climbing on top of her once again and lining their bodies up as she leans in to kiss her again.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, and Chloe can't help but moan as Beca's thigh presses against her in the most pleasurable way. Her hips buck up, and her own thigh moves against Beca's center. The brunette's teeth tug on Chloe's bottom lip, and the redhead can't help but to be more turned on at the feeling.

"Tell me what you want baby." Beca whispers into her girlfriend's mouth, running one hand down to her breasts. She pinches her nipple, and the redhead's back arches into her, making their breasts push against each other, and they both gasp at the contact.

"I want.. I.. oh god-fuck me. Now, Beca." the redhead moans. "No foreplay. I need you."

Immediately, Beca props herself up on her left hand as her right hand travels down the redhead's center, and Chloe shivers underneath her.

Without warning, she thrusts two fingers into her, and Chloe moans loudly. The sound is music to Beca's ears, and she starts to rub at Chloe's clit, listening to the redhead panting and writhing underneath her.

"H-oh God." Beca watches as the redhead brings her hands up to grip at the edge of the table, where her hair is hanging off, and she smiles. She leans down to suck at her collarbone as she moves slowly in and out of Chloe's wet heat, coating her fingers with her arousal. She places kisses up Chloe's neck, until her mouth is next to her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." she whispers. And as soon as she says it, Chloe feels Beca's fingers pull out of her, then slam back in again.

"FUCK!"

The brunette hums into Chloe's ear, her hips jutting forward, making her fingers push in deeper. And Chloe shrieks as Beca adds another finger to the process. Slamming three fingers into her girlfriend, all Beca can concentrate on is the sound of Chloe's whimpers and curses underneath her.

The redhead's body shakes, and she doesn't think she's ever reached the edge so quickly. But due to Beca's fingers still pounding into her, she's now unable to come down from her high, before another orgasm approaches. The brunette's labored breathing is loud in her ear, and she can't help the squeak escape past her lips as Beca whispers, "talk to me."

Her voice is tight and husky, almost like a growl, and Chloe's pretty sure that her body is gonna explode if she doesn't come soon. But with the way Beca's fingers are slamming into her, it seems like all she can do is part her legs wider to give Beca more access. She can't catch her breath in between the pleasure convulsing from her as she stays on the edge, pleading with the brunette to just let her come.

"Beca." the redhead moans, moving her hands down to grab her own breasts, but Beca shakes her head as she pulls back, momentarily slowing her pace.

"Don't." she whispers, using her unoccupied hand to put Chloe's left hand behind her head, and then does the same with her other hand. She carries on pushing her fingers inside her, and the redhead catches sight of the muscles in Beca's arms, clenching and relaxing with every thrust.

"Talk to me." the brunette says again, not giving any warning before she adds another finger. Now with all four fingers pushing inside of her, Chloe's legs open wider, and Beca immediately sits up on her heels. Her knees are hurting from kneeling on the table for so long, but she doesn't take notice of it. She can't take notice of anything at the moment, other than her girlfriend panting and moaning beneath her.

"Talk." she orders, and Chloe moans loudly.

"Please, don't stop." she manages to say, and Beca lets her finger dance across Chloe's inner thigh as her other hand carries on pounding into her.

"Keep going, baby." Beca whispers, and she can feel her own wetness dripping down her inner thigh, but she's too busy watching Chloe fall apart underneath her to even ask to be touched right now.

"I want you.. I want.." Chloe breathes out, unable to form coherent sentences. "I need it. Fuck. I'm.. f-so.. close."

Beca's other hand rests right next to Chloe's cunt as the redhead's walls start to clench around her four fingers, making it harder to push into her. A small "huh" escapes Chloe's mouth with every thrust, and Beca suddenly starts to rub at her clit with her thumb. The redhead cries out her name over and over, her hands gripping the table enough to leave indents in the wood.

The brunette's gaze goes down to where her four fingers are now struggling to push into the redhead, as her other thumb is quickly rubbing at her clit. She can't help the way her eyes widen and her mouth forms an 'o' shape, letting out a breath as she watches Chloe come, a cascade of hot liquid squirting out onto her arm and her own crotch.

Her eyes shoot up to look at Chloe, who looks like she's about to cry from the intensity of the orgasm. Immediately, she slips her fingers out of her girlfriend, and Chloe's whole body twitches at the loss of being filled. The brunette carries on rubbing Chloe's clit until the redhead pushes her hand away, her whole body shaking.

Beca strokes loving touches on Chloe's inner thighs and legs, helping her come down from her high, before she jumps down off of the table and runs to wash her hands. After drying them, she goes back over to the table, where Chloe is still laying with her legs wide open.

She tucks one arm under Chloe's legs, her other arm under her neck as she picks her up bridal style. Wordlessly, she carries her in to the living room and proceeds to set her down gently on the couch. The redhead's body twitches again, and the brunette smiles down at her as she places a kiss on her forehead before running back into the kitchen. She cleans the table, and a smile spreads across her face when she hears Chloe groan from the living room.

After cleaning herself up, Beca goes back into the living room and climbs on top of Chloe.

"I hate you so much. I think you broke me." the redhead breathes out, her eyes still closed. But judging by the smile on her face, she doesn't mean it.

"You're aware of what just happened, right?" the brunette smirks, and Chloe blushes as she reaches up and thumbs through Beca's hair.

"Yeah. It was.. wow."

"You know, that was fucking hot. I didn't know you could do that."

"It.. it's never happened before."

She eventually opens her eyes, breathing out a tired sigh when she locks eyes with her girlfriend. She leans in to kiss her, gasping when she feels her clit spark with pleasure.

"You okay there?" Beca asks, half jokily and half concerned, and Chloe just nods.

"Like I said. You broke me." she laughs, reaching down in between their bodies to touch Beca, and the brunette's head falls into the dip of her neck as a moan falls out of her lips at the feeling of Chloe touching her, finally. She immediately bucks her hips forward, hoping for more contact.

"Babe, you're soaking." Chloe whispers, immediately stroking the brunette's clit. She's throbbing, and Chloe knows that she's already so close from watching her, and she can't help but smile.

Her fingers set a rhythm immediately, two fingers curling inside of the brunette as her palm presses against her pubic bone. The brunette's head is still buried in her shoulder, and she can feel her hot breath panting on her skin. The redhead's other hand runs down her back, momentarily stroking over her tattoo before carrying on it's journey to Beca's backside. She squeezes her ass as her fingers thrust inside her, and Beca's back arches.

"Look at me." Chloe whispers, and immediately the brunette pulls away so she can look Chloe in the eye. The redhead begins to jerk her fingers inside of her, thrusting into her g-spot repeatedly. She can hear and feel the way Beca's wetness squelches around her fingers at the fierce motions, and her breath hitches as Beca's mouth forms an 'o' shape, but no sound comes out.

She bucks her hips forward in earnest, her pussy clenching as she fucks herself on Chloe's fingers. She can feel the orgasm approaching, but she can't seem to form words. All she can do is stare into her girlfriend's eyes as she let's herself go.

"I love you." Chloe whispers, and when her fingers crook just right inside of Beca, her eyes squeeze shut and fireworks go off behind her eyelids.

She's screaming, hands scrambling to grip onto the arm of the sofa as she comes hard and fast while Chloe's fingers still move inside of her. The thrusting of Chloe's fingers, along with her hand now cupping her cheek as she forces her to look at her sends her higher and higher until everything fades to black, and she collapses on top of her.

When she finally gets herself together, she sees that Chloe is sleeping underneath her. She has no idea how long she's been out, or really, what the hell just happened other than the fact that she just received the most mind-blowing orgasm. The only thing she can do is smile, place a gentle, loving kiss on Chloe's lips as she lays back down on Chloe's chest. She moves her head to kiss at where the redhead's heart is, and she whispers "I love you" against her warm skin.

She's kinda glad that she's got the day off, because there's no where else she'd rather be than here, in Chloe's arms.

Well.. that and the fact that she probably won't be able to walk for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca is slouched on her swivel chair in her studio. She's been here all day, trying to mix these four songs together. She just can't seem to think straight though. It could be because of the fact that she misses Chloe, even though she saw her this morning. Even though she sees her every single day. She still misses her though.

She saves what she has on her computer before pulling her phone out of her pocket. Immediately going to her call log where she then proceeds to call her girlfriend.

_**"Hello?"**_

"I miss you." she says straight away, and she hears Chloe laugh.

_**"What do you want?"**_

"Am I not allowed to miss my girlfriend without automatically wanting something from her?" she asks playfully.

_**"No. Now.. what do you want?"**_

"No babe, I genuinely miss you." she says, and her tone is so sincere that Chloe doesn't say anything for a moment, and Beca thinks she's put the phone down, until she hears Chloe let out a breath of air.

_**"I miss you too, Beca."**_

"Where are you?"

_**"At home. How long are you gonna be?"**_

"I don't know. I might pack up for tonight." she says, looking at her computer to see that it's only 7pm, and Luke would be pissed if she left early.

_**"Don't do that. It's only 7pm. How about I bring you some food?"**_

"But I can come home for food."

_**"Not necessarily. There's nothing to cook, so I was gonna call for Taco Bell anyway."**_

"Oh God, that sounds perfect right now."

_**"Yeah? Well, I'll just get dressed and I'll be on my way."**_

"Huh-you're.. you're not dressed? What are you wearing?"

She hears Chloe smirk down the speaker, and a small smile appears on her face.

_**"I just got out of the shower babe, I'm wearing a towel."**_ she says, as if she had just told Beca the weather, and the brunette gulps.

"So you're naked?"

_**"I am now. Is that okay?"**_

"Not really, because now I have naked Chloe in my head. That's worse than having normal Chloe in my head!"

_**"You're crazy."**_ Chloe laughs, and the brunette smiles.

"Only for you."

_**"Okay, Mitchell, that was cheesy. Cute.. but cheesy."**_ the redhead giggles afterwards, knowing full well that Beca hates been called cheesy and cute.

"Fuck you. Hurry up, baby."

_**"I'm hurrying. I'll see you soon!"**_

"I love you baby."

_**"I love you. Bye!"**_

The brunette puts her phone down on her desk, settling back on her chair with a soft sigh and a smile on her face. And that smile grows even bigger when she hears the phone vibrate again. This time with a text.

She picks the phone up, swiping her thumb across the screen to unlock it. She sucks in a sharp gasp when she sees that Chloe has sent her a picture. A naked picture.

"Jesus." she whispers to herself, her eyes roaming over every part of the picture. The redhead has one eye shut, winking at the camera with a cheeky smile as one hand is on her hip, one of her hips dropped to accentuate them. She is completely shirtless, and Beca is kinda disappointed that it isn't a full-body nude like she normally sends. She saves it to her phone anyway, looking at it one more time before locking her phone and putting it back in her pocket this time.

It always amazes her how happy she is with Chloe. All her life she swore that she'd never fall in love. Hell, she and Jesse even made a promise to each other when they were in high school that they'd never fall in love. Now look at them. Jesse is head over heels in love with Aubrey Posen, and Beca has never been happier than when she is with Chloe. She can call Chloe Beale her girlfriend, and that makes her happier than she ever thought she'd be.

All her life, she had experienced only the bad side of love. The fights. The awkward silences. The crying yourself to sleep at night. The divorces. The throwing photo frames at the walls and watching memories and hearts shatter into a million pieces. But then Chloe came along, and she turned all that around. She made Beca love. She helped Beca see past the ugliness of relationships, and she helped her see the positive. Sure, the two had only been dating for ten months. And they've had their fair share of fights, some even pretty serious. But they both know that their love for each other will help them through it, if anything. Their relationship has progressed rapidly. And after only seven months together, Beca asked Chloe to move in with her. She would never in a million years had imagined that that would happen.

Beca and Chloe have a type of love that people are envious of. They are the type of couple who are best friends as well as lovers. They go everywhere together, and not for publicity either. They love being with each other. Beca loves opening doors for Chloe, buying her coffee, making her laugh when things get serious. And Chloe loves slipping her hand in Beca's as they walk down the street, she loves taking Beca to the premiers of her movies, and she equally loves how they both go to award shows together. She loves dragging her along shopping too, and even though Beca complains, Chloe knows that her girlfriend loves to see the smile on Chloe's face when she sees something she wants. They have a kind of love that's unconditional, and they wouldn't ever trade that for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>After another hour of messing around on her computer, and even having a go at beating her high score on Flappy Bird - having only been able to get to 7 before giving up just in case she got mad and threw her phone at the wall, - Beca slumps back on her chair with a sigh. Just as she's about to pick her phone up and call Chloe to see where she is though, she hears a knock at her studio door.<p>

She gets up off of her chair with a smile, running over to the door and swinging it open to reveal her girlfriend. She's wearing a simple outfit; one of Beca's plaid shirts with some blue jeans and brown boots, but she still looks absolutely gorgeous.

"You look beautiful." Beca tells her as she lets Chloe in, and the redhead smiles.

"Is that because I have Taco Bell for you?" she teases as she takes her bag off of her shoulder and puts it on the floor, waving the Taco Bell bag in front of her, and Beca shrugs.

"Could be."

The two laugh as they approach Beca's desk. The brunette sits down on her swivel chair, and even though there's a perfectly comfortable purple sofa at the other side of the room, Chloe sits down on Beca's lap.

"So what's on the menu?" the brunette asks, peeping into the bag as she keeps an arm wrapped around Chloe's waist to keep her on her lap.

"We have- drum roll please.." the redhead says, and Beca laughs as she taps one hand on her thigh while the other taps Chloe's butt, and the redhead laughs. "We have a fresco chicken soft taco for me, aaand for m'lady; a nacho cheese dorito taco with extra salsa and cheese. Just the way you like it."

"Just the way I like it." Beca repeats with a smile, leaning up to kiss Chloe before accepting the food from her with a "thank you."

The brunette then puts on a playlist on her computer, consisting of Chris August, Empires, Stephen Speaks and Marianas Trench songs. They eat in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking about their day, and occasionally laughing at each other when they get food around their mouths. (More Beca than Chloe. But she isn't complaining. Especially when Chloe would lean down and kiss the sauce out of the corner of her mouth.)

Once they are finished, they put all their rubbish in the Taco Bell bag and throw it in the bin beside Beca's desk before going back to sit on the swivel chair together. The brunette then plays Chloe the song she has been working on all day. It's a mix of Zedd's 'Stay the Night', Katy Perry's 'Firework', Bastille's 'Laura Palmer' and Kid Cudi's 'Memories'. She has managed to find the songs easily, seeing as they all have similar downbeats and rhythms. The only thing she can't do is manage to get them to flow easily.

"Maybe start with Kid Cudi." Chloe says as she gently moves Beca's hand away from the mouse, claiming it with her own. She drags the file to the beginning and then cuts it, so that it ends just where Bastille's song starts, but still with the instrumental playing in the background. She moves the mouse across the screen effortlessly, dragging the Katy Perry file to the spot where Bastille's chorus ends. She looks like an expert.

Beca watches the side of Chloe's face, smiling when her girlfriend's tongue rests in the corner of her mouth, and she scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. The redhead shakes her head, her eyes darting around the screen. Looking back at the screen, Beca sees that Chloe has completely changed the song. She bites her lip for a second, worried that the redhead has messed it up.

But then Chloe presses play.

"Holy shit."

The words escape Beca's lips unconsciously as she listens to the mix her girlfriend has just created. Chloe's eyes watch Beca tentatively, cautiously. She watches for Beca's reaction, but the brunette's expression is unreadable.

But then Beca turns her head to look at Chloe, and the redhead gasps. But before she can say anything, Beca's lips are on hers in a passionate, lust-filled kiss.

"My breath stinks of tacos." the redhead mumbles, the words muffled by Beca's mouth on hers.

"So what?"

"It's.. I don't know, it's.. gross."

"Babe, I don't fucking care." Beca grunts, standing up from her spot on the chair, and the redhead's legs instinctively wrap around her waist.

The kiss is soft. It's always soft. It always starts off like this, but they both know what's gonna happen. And that's confirmed when the redhead slides her tongue into Beca's mouth, and her hands tighten their grip on the back of her neck.

Beca places her on her desk, absentmindedly moving some of the clutter off of the desk; which only includes a few bits of paper, two tins of stationary and an empty cup. They fall to the floor with a clattering noise, but the two are too busy caught up in each other to bother.

"I can't believe you did this." the brunette mumbles as the mix plays in the background, settling herself in between Chloe's legs as the redhead sits on the desk.

The kiss grows heated, and Beca's hands rake up Chloe's bare back under her shirt. The redhead's hands tug at Beca's jeans, managing to get the button undone and her flyer down. Beca tugs Chloe's shirt off, not even bothering to unbutton it like she normally would, before throwing it behind her and crashing their lips together again. She runs her hands down Chloe's right leg while still trying her hardest to keep their lips together, and she pulls down the zipper on the redhead's brown boots before taking it off and throwing it behind her. She does the same with the other before moving her hands to the redhead's button on her jeans.

"Fuck." she whispers when she feels Chloe's hands slide in her pants, her head coming to rest against the woman's shoulder. It takes her by surprise when Chloe bites at her earlobe while simultaneously thrusting two fingers inside her. She rests her hands on the desk at either side of Chloe, already struggling to stay upright as Chloe puts pleasure on her clit.

The redhead sets a slow pace, Beca's hips rolling with each thrust as she brings their lips together again. She bites down on Chloe's bottom lip, and the redhead groans as she squeezes her eyes shut. They soon widen though, when she realizes that she had brought something along with her.

"Get the strap-on." she rushes out.

"What? I.. We-we don't have it." Beca whispers into Chloe's mouth, her hips unconsciously bucking into her girlfriend when she feels the redhead's long fingers slow down her movements.

"It's in the bag," the redhead mutters, "I brought it just in case."

"Chloe Beale, did you think that this was a booty call?" Beca teases.

"No." Chloe whispers, her voice dropping into a sultry, seductive tone, which makes Beca automatically shiver. "I just know how you get when I do this." her mouth then moves to Beca's ear, biting down harshly which makes the brunette let out a low moan.

"Shit" she manages to breathe out, pulling away from Chloe to quickly run over to the redhead's bag, and she sees the box immediately. She pulls the strap-on out, looking over at Chloe who smiles at her. She takes her jeans off quickly, throwing them on the floor before pulling the harness up her legs and fastening it on, sighing when she feels it rub against her cunt.

She looks over to the redhead, who's still sat on her desk, her beautiful, long, toned legs dangling off of the side, and her arms resting behind her as she keeps her head upwards looking at the ceiling. She smiles at the sight, quickly rushing over to her.

She doesn't even warn Chloe before she attaches their lips again, her hands clamping at the back of the redhead's neck. She gets her underwear off in a matter of minutes, and soon enough they're both stark naked. And they should be nervous at the fact that the door isn't even locked. Of course, it's almost 11pm and most of the people here don't really stay that late, but still.. they find it exciting that someone could catch them in this position.

Well, Chloe does. Beca's kinda scared that someone could find them like this. But she doesn't have time to dwell on that before she feels Chloe's hands tug at the strap on, making it rub against her. And an unrestrained moan pours from her mouth when the redhead puts pressure on her clit again.

"Fuck." she moans as she grabs the base of the dildo in her right hand and her other thumb moves down to rub Chloe. And she smiles, feeling that the redhead is already so wet for her. She attaches her lips to the redhead's neck, immediately sucking the soft, hot skin there as she lines the strap-on up with Chloe's center.

She slides into her with ease, and she can't help but look down in between their bodies and she groans as she watches the strap-on slide in and out of her girlfriend. The redhead's arousal coats the dildo, making it easier for Beca to speed up her actions.

"Oh yes!" Chloe breathes out as Beca suddenly thrusts into her, keeping a fast pace as she grips the redhead's hips. The brunette hums into her neck, pulling out slowly and then immediately slamming into her, earning a low moan.

"Fuck, don't stop."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." she whispers against her neck, and she moans at the friction the harness is putting on her clit every time she bucks her hips into Chloe. The redhead only manages a moan as Beca hits a particularly sensitive spot, and she keeps up the fast pace she's set.

Chloe's hands are gripping Beca's shoulders like a lifeline, and Beca pulls her head away from her neck to look her in the eyes. The brunette slides her hands up Chloe's body while still thrusting into her, until they meet the back of the redhead's neck. She bunches a fistful of hair in both hands and pulls Chloe's head up roughly to look at her.

"What do you want?" she asks again, her voice much lower and demanding. And God, Chloe fucking loves this side of Beca.

"God, Bec-just.. Oh God, don't.. don't stop."

So Beca doesn't. She carries on slamming into the redhead, her hips setting a pace that she didn't even know was possible. Especially not for her. But she manages to keep the pace, and she whimpers when she feels more pressure rubbing against her clit, bringing her impossibly closer to the edge.

Reluctantly though, she manages to slow down, groaning when the pressure on her throbbing clit disappears. And she just wants to carry on fucking Chloe against the desk, but she has other plans. She slides her hands underneath Chloe's thighs and picks the redhead up, the redhead's legs immediately wrapping around her hips and she lets out a low moan as the strap-on inches deeper inside of her. Beca sits down on the swivel chair again, thanking God that it's wide enough for Chloe to straddle her waist.

"Shit, baby." Chloe breathes out, followed by a moan as Beca forces her hips down so the dildo goes even deeper. The redhead starts to move herself up before slamming back down again; loving the new feeling of being on top and riding Beca. Her hands wrap around Beca's shoulders as she rests their foreheads together.

The brunette looks in between their bodies again to see Chloe bouncing up and down on the strap-on, and she can't help but watch as her stomach clenches each time she moves her hips down. She reaches both hands up to cup her breasts, squeezing them slightly and groaning as Chloe's pace quickens, resulting in the harness rubbing against her with more pressure.

"I fucking love you like this." Beca moans out, her voice low and more like a growl than anything else. She slides both hands down Chloe's torso, then rubs them up again, before dragging her nails down her breasts. Her hands roam over Chloe's stomach before she rubs a thumb across the redhead's clit, and Chloe moans loudly.

"So good... So.. I'm.. so.. c-close." Chloe moans in a hushed tone as she grinds her crotch down on to Beca, causing the strap-on to go deeper before bouncing up and down once again. Beca watches the dildo disappear into Chloe's pussy each time she drops her hips, raises them, and then slams back down again; watches as she carries on rubbing her thumb across her clit.

She's pretty sure she can see stars. Or maybe they're just Chloe's eyes, twinkling with love, and arousal. Their eyes lock together and they can't, for the life of them, look away from each other.

Chloe is the first to come, finally. She tries to scream out in pleasure but no sound comes out, but with the way she's squeezing Beca's shoulders so tightly, Beca knows that she's finally reached her climax. And you would have thought the sight of Chloe coming would make Beca come too, seeing as even as much as seeing the redhead naked could normally turn Beca on to no end.

But Chloe's pace slows down, and Beca's clit sparks with each small movement. And when the redhead finally comes to a halt, her grip finally loosening on Beca's shoulders, Beca throws her head back as she tries to thrust back into Chloe. But the redhead stops her.

"No more, please." the redhead breathes out, and Beca whimpers underneath her.

"God, baby.. I need.. Please."

"What do-"

"-Fuck me, Chloe. I don't care. Just fucking touch me."

The redhead is off of Beca's lap within seconds, her legs still shaky from the intense orgasm she just had. But she manages to drop to her knees, undoing the harness on Beca's hips and sliding it down her legs. She gasps when she sees just how wet Beca is, and she smiles a devilish smile up at her.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing to me, just fucking do it." Beca breathes out as she rests her head on the back of the chair, holding the chair arms tightly to prepare herself. Nothing happens though. Chloe doesn't touch her, like she asked her to. Chloe doesn't.. do anything. She looks down, frowning when she sees that Chloe is just drawing patterns on her thighs.

"Babe."

The redhead looks up at her with a smile, her hands moving dangerously close to Beca's center before moving down her thighs again.

"Chloe what are you doing?"

"Thinking." she whispers, and Beca groans.

"Can't you do that while you're getting me off?"

"So romantic." the redhead laughs as she stands up, and Beca looks up at her girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows. Before she can ask though, Chloe grabs her hands and pulls her up off of the chair, her legs almost collapsing from how weak they are. She follows Chloe to the sofa, frowning when Chloe lays down on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to sit on my face."

The brunette coughs, spluttering out a laugh as she stands in front of her joking girlfriend. But with the way Chloe is looking at her, she can tell that she's not joking at all. Not one bit.

"You're serious."

"C'mere." she whispers, holding both hands out for Beca, and the brunette takes a few steps forward until she's close enough for Chloe to touch her. The redhead strokes two fingers up her cunt, and Beca almost collapses at the feeling. The redhead's fingers are soon gone though, and Beca doesn't even think twice before climbing onto the sofa and resting both knees beside Chloe's shoulders.

Immediately, the redhead attaches her lips to the brunette's wet cunt, holding her hips in place as the brunette falls forward, her hands bracing themselves on the arm of the sofa.

"Fucking CHRIST!" she screams out, her eyes squeezing shut as Chloe bites at her clit. Somewhere in between the immeasurable pleasure and the ear-piercing screams, Chloe had managed to thrust three fingers into Beca as her mouth carried on doing it's job.

The brunette's hands grip onto the sofa arm like a lifeline, and she tries her hardest not to grind down onto Chloe's face; not wanting to hurt her. She's absolutely throbbing, her whole body twitching each time Chloe's tongue swipes across her soaking wet bundle of nerves.

"Baby, don't.. hhh-my God, don't.. don't stop."

The redhead ranges on licking at Beca's cunt and sucking and biting at her clit as three fingers push inside her slowly, pushing her closer to the edge. Chloe can tell that Beca is close now, due to the fact that she is hardly making any noise, and her eyes are squeezed shut tight enough to see random shapes and stars behind her eyes.

A sharp scream escapes her throat as Chloe sucks at her clit while her three fingers quicken their pace. The brunette throws her head back as she comes, and she can't even help the way she grinds down on Chloe's face now. She's too caught up in her intense orgasm to care about anything other than the fact that this is probably the best thing she has ever experienced.

Her hands thread through Chloe's hair, running across her scalp as she rides her face with furrowed eyebrows and small whimpers, her brain being coherent enough as to not push her hips down too hard. Eventually, she slows down to a stop, and her whole body twitches as she moves back off of Chloe.

The brunette's arousal is coating Chloe's chin, around the beautiful smile that now adorns her face. The redhead sits up, wiping her arm across her chin and mouth, and Beca lets out a nervous laugh.

"Why has it taken us this long to figure **_that_ **out?!" Chloe asks incredulously, laughing out loud as Beca throws her head back in embarrassment.

"That was crazy."

The redhead crawls up Beca's body, placing tentative, loving kisses up her torso until she reaches her lips. She pecks them, immediately seeing Beca's cheeks flush as she tastes herself on Chloe's lips.

"I love you."

Beca smiles, stroking Chloe's cheek and kissing her nose.

"I love you too, but can we please get dressed before someone comes in and sees us like this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise for not updating for about 20 years. I hope everyone appreciates this extra long chapter though. Thats if people are still actually reading this. I also wanna thank you all for the kind reviews. You're all awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beca glances at her rear view mirror as she sits in her car, contemplating on whether she should get out yet. The paparazzi are standing right behind her car, but they haven't noticed it's her. They're too busy taking pictures of the movie set behind her that Chloe is on right now.

The redhead is working on a new project in Las Vegas and Beca thought, because she isn't working for another week, that it'd be nice to drive up to surprise her girlfriend. As she thinks about how she hasn't seen her girlfriend in five days due to her being away filming, and how excited she has been on the four hour drive up, Beca opens the car door and steps out, shutting it behind her with an excited feeling in the pit of her stomach. She then opens the back seat door and pulls the woven picnic basket out, along with the blanket that is sat on top of it and a bouquet of flowers that she had picked up on the way here. She leaves her suit case in the trunk, thinking that she's better off getting it out later.

After picking up her sunglasses and putting them over her eyes, she shuts the door and locks the car; finally getting the attention of the paparazzi.

"Beca Mitchell!" one of them yells as they approach her, followed by five or six others, and she laughs at the sight.

"You guys are like wolves. You can sense my fear."

"Who are those for, Beca?" one of them asks over the flashing lights, probably referring to the picnic blanket and flowers.

"They're for my secret mistress." She jokes as she puts her keys in her pocket and starts to walk towards the set.

The paparazzi all laugh at her, knowing full well that she's joking. She's known for joking around with the paparazzi, and most of the time she never gives them the correct information. She just thinks its funny watching them twist her words and get the story wrong. Don't get her wrong, she still dislikes _some_ of the paparazzi, and the fact that they don't know what personal space is; but only when there's loads of them. When there isn't that many, she can joke around with them and some of them can even be quite nice and have normal, civilised conversations with her.

"What are your plans for the Oscars?" one of them asks her, and she smiles when she thinks about how Chloe got nominated for "Best Supporting Actress" for one of her movies, and they will be going together.

"I don't know yet." She answers, moving the bouquet of flowers into her left hand so she doesn't drop them. As she approached the set, she sees that there are a few girls standing with their phones, looking like they are waiting for her.

"Are you Beca Mitchell?" one of the girls asks, and the brunette smiles.

"Last time I checked. What's your name?"

"My name's Jade."

"And my name's Katie!"

"And I'm Lauren!"

The brunette lets out a soft laugh as she stops right in front of the frantic trio, and she smiles at the fact that they look like they're about to burst from excitement.

"You girls okay?"

"Yeah, can we have a picture please? You're so talented."

"Thank you." Beca replies with a smile as she shifts the bouquet of flowers and the picnic basket behind her back. She stands next to one of the girls – and she's kinda forgot what her name is, because they all seemed to talk at once – and she smiles as the girl takes the picture with her front camera.

"Hey let me see." Beca says as she moves over to look at the photo. With a sigh, she shakes her head.

"I look disgusting. Here, let me take one."

The girls all laugh and disagree with her, but Beca ignores them as she puts the flowers and the basket down on the floor, and takes the girl's phone off of her.

"Are we all getting in this one?" Beca asks, holding the camera out in front of her, and the girls all nod enthusiastically. She takes the picture, and personally, she thinks she looks a lot better in that one. She then hands the girl's phone back to her and smiles. And after taking separate photos with each of the girls, and signing a piece of paper for each of them, she figures that she better go find Chloe.

"I gotta get going, but it was nice to meet you all."

The brunette waves goodbye to them before picking the basket and the flowers back up, and making her way to the set. It takes her a few minutes to spot Chloe, but when she does, a huge smile creeps up on her face. (She can't help it. It's become a habit.)

The redhead is obviously in the middle of a scene, a pretty intense one at that, so Beca stays to the side until the director yells "cut."

The redhead hasn't noticed her yet, and she watches as her girlfriend laughs at something her co-star had said.

"Hey Beca."

The brunette turns her head to see the director, Joe, smiling down at her. She greets him with a "hey" and a handshake, and they soon start talking about the movie. They also talk about Chloe as well and Joe praises her on how well the redhead is at acting. (Beca couldn't stop the huge, proud smile form on her face even if she wanted to.) And they obviously talk about how Chloe is nominated for an Oscar, and once again, the pride that washes over Beca's face is obvious to everybody.

Soon enough, Joe shouts Chloe over, who takes a second to respond. But when she does, she notices her girlfriend stood there straight away.

The brunette readies herself when she sees that Chloe is running towards her. She looks absolutely beautiful in her short denim shorts and red and white baseball shirt. Although it's not the redhead's usual choice of clothing, Beca can't help but love how her girlfriend looks. The redhead's hair bounces up and down perfectly in the cool L.A breeze as she runs towards Beca, her arms out ready, and a bright grin on her face.

Their bodies crash together just as Beca drops the picnic basket, and she picks the redhead up as Chloe's legs come up to wrap around her waist. She still has the flowers in her hand, so she uses her other arm to hug Chloe's body to hers as the redhead peppers kisses all over her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Chloe yells excitedly, her arms wrapping tightly around Beca's shoulders as she keeps her legs wrapped around her waist. The brunette's smiling up at her, and Chloe is surprised that Beca can actually hold her up like this, despite how many times the brunette does it almost every night.

"I have a week off work and I wanted to surprise you." Beca says, and the two of them can't stop smiling as Beca finally lets Chloe down.

"Well, consider me surprised!"

"I got you these." Beca says, holding the flowers in front of Chloe, and the redhead gasps, snatching them off of Beca before pulling the brunette towards her. She grabs her by the back of her neck and crashes their lips together, unaware of all the paparazzi taking photos of them.

They pull away after several seconds, smiling at each other, before Joe clears his throat. The brunette turns to him, to see that he is watching them with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"You mind if I steal her for a bit?"

"No, of course." He says. "Just make sure you're back before..." he pauses as he looks at his watch, to see that it's 3PM. "Be back before 5. We're scheduled to shoot the party scene at 5:15, and you'll need to go over your lines."

The two of them smile at him, and Chloe thanks him with a hug before she takes Beca's hand in hers, and they make their way off set.

"So whatcha got in your basket there, DJ?" Chloe asks as the two walk side-by-side, Chloe holding onto Beca's arm. The brunette smiles, turning to place a kiss on the side of Chloe's head.

"I was planning on a picnic but now that we're together, I kinda just wanna go back and christen your trailer."

"Thank God." The redhead breathes out, suddenly pulling Beca close, moving her mouth so it's next to her ear. Her voice drops into a low, sultry whisper as her lips graze over the brunette's ear. "Because there's only so much that Titanium can do when I don't have your mouth and fingers here with me."

Beca lets out a shuddering breath, shaking her head as she closes her eyes. The redhead never fails to surprise her when it comes to stuff like this, despite the fact that she has hardly even said anything.

In reality, Beca feels the same though. Because five days without her girlfriend, with nothing but her imagination, and their lady jam; it's pretty fucking hard. Especially when Chloe is so good at sex; she can't even please herself like Chloe pleases her. And God, she just wants to take Chloe to her trailer, or somewhere, because she's missed her like crazy.

"Where can we go?"

"My trailer. Come on!"

* * *

><p>They're stumbling over each other as soon as they slam the door shut. Due to the paparazzi hanging around near the set, and the endless amounts of cast and crew walking around, they practically had to walk a meter apart from each other to stop themselves ravishing each other before they got in the trailer.<p>

When they do in fact get in the trailer though, Beca doesn't hesitate to push Chloe up against the nearest wall. They have to be quiet though, because God knows what kind of story will be on TMZ by tomorrow if they end up having loud, rough sex in here.

"Babe, we have to go slow. We have to be quiet." Chloe whispers into Beca's mouth, despite the fact that she's clawing at the brunette's back already. She can't help herself though, because Beca's doing that thing where she bites at the bottom of Chloe's lip as she runs her fingertips over the bare skin on her thighs, and Chloe thinks she's gonna explode if she doesn't get any release any time soon.

Beca doesn't offer her reply in words. Instead, her hand slides up over her girlfriend's hips, under her shirt, up her taut stomach and past her ribs. And Chloe grunts encouragement as Beca's hand reaches her breast, and her fingers slide under her bra and over a hardened nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger until Chloe's centre is throbbing for attention.

"Oh God." Chloe breathes out, and Beca smirks as she moves her head to her girlfriend's neck. Just as she's about to bite down on the skin there though, Chloe grabs her head and pulls it away, looking her in the eye.

"Don't even think about it." She says, and Beca's eyebrows knit together as she leans in to kiss Chloe, her hands still pinching at her nipples, making Chloe groan and writhe underneath her.

"I want to mark you." The brunette murmurs into her mouth, moving her thigh in-between Chloe's legs, and the redhead let's out an involuntary moan.

"Mark me…" Chloe gasps as Beca's tongue licks her bottom lip. "Mark me somewhere else."

The redhead needn't say no more, as Beca pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it behind her carelessly. Beca's shirt and Chloe's bra soon follow behind, and immediately, the brunette moves her mouth to the redhead's breasts. She takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks and licks at it, as her hands move down to undo the redhead's button on her shorts.

"Baby." Chloe groans, stretching her head back to rest it against the wall, and Beca smirks at the effects she has on her girlfriend. She kisses her way back up the valley of Chloe's breasts, up her chest, up her neck, until their lips meet in a hurried, frantic, rough kiss. The brunette's hands run all over Chloe's body, touching her and making her feel like she's on fire.

As Beca pulls Chloe's shorts down her long, tanned legs, she kisses her thighs, down to her calves; before kissing her way back up. Past her knees and past the insides of her thighs, until she can literally smell Chloe's sex. She's wet and _God_, she's _so_ ready. But Beca doesn't give in to her. Not yet. She kisses and bites her way back up Chloe's naked body, making sure to leave a few marks on her hips and under her breasts, and if it was possible that Chloe could combust right now, she's pretty sure she would.

At first, Chloe thinks that it's kinda weird and maybe slightly masochistic that she's here, letting her girlfriend fuck her against her trailer wall while people are working outside; but when Beca's thumb finds her clit and presses against it through her damp underwear, she gives in to the sensation and doesn't think anything at all. (Because how can she, when Beca is panting and pleasing her like she is now?)

"Do you like that?" Beca asks, her voice low and hoarse, and Chloe moans in response, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out when Beca presses a little harder.

The brunette's fingers are soon gone though, and Beca stands back and gazes at her with nothing but pure, unadulterated love in her eyes. In fact, she stands there for quite some time before Chloe steps forward and moves her hands to the brunette's zipper. They keep their eyes locked together as Chloe undoes Beca's button and pulls her jeans down her small, pale legs, along with her underwear too. And then Chloe gets rid of her own panties, until they're both standing there, in Chloe's trailer, stark naked, staring at each other.

"I want to make love to you." Beca whispers as she steps forward and takes Chloe's head in the palm of her hands. She rubs the pad of her thumbs across the redhead's cheeks, and Chloe could just cry at Beca's change in demeanour. And it never fails to surprise her whenever Beca looks at her like the way she is right now; with nothing but pure love in her eyes. Because nobody has ever loved her as much as Beca loves her, and Chloe finds herself thinking that she's pretty fucking lucky that she has her in her life.

Soon enough though, Beca steps back, and she takes Chloe's hand in hers. And wordlessly, they walk the short distance from one end of the trailer, to the bedroom. As soon as they're in the small room, Beca takes in her surroundings, seeing that there's a small shelf next to the bed. She pushes Chloe down gently, until the redhead is laying her head down on the pillow.

"Hold on." She whispers as she places a lingering kiss on Chloe's lips, before standing up and quickly rushing out of the room. It takes Chloe by surprise, but she doesn't question it. And only seconds later, Beca is back with her phone in her hand as she scrolls through her music. She clicks on the playlist named "lady jams" (courtesy of one Chloe Beale) and presses shuffle.

The redhead smiles at her, and she smiles back with twice as much love as she settles on top of Chloe, the soft tune of Beyonce's 'Halo' coming through the speaker on Beca's phone.

"I love you." Chloe whispers against Beca's mouth, as if reminding her of the situation; but Beca doesn't need reminding. Because she loves Chloe too, more than anything. And she plans on showing her that.

**_Remember those walls I built?_**

**_Well, baby they're tumbling down,_**

**_And they didn't even put up a fight,_**

**_They didn't even make a sound._**

Beca kisses Chloe's cheek. Then she places a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, before kissing her forehead, each of her eyes, and her nose. And the redhead would swoon at how cute and delicate her girlfriend is being with her if it wasn't for the fact that she's practically mesmerised by her; kissing her and loving her the way she is.

She rests her left hand next to Chloe's head on the pillow as her other hand strokes down the expanse of her body, her nimble fingers dancing over the redhead's toned, tense stomach.

**_I found a way to let you in,_**

**_But, I never really had a doubt,_**

**_Standing in the light of your halo,_**

**_I got my angel now._**

"I love you." She mumbles into Chloe's collarbone, her fingers running past her abdomen. And Chloe's body jolts, and an unrestrained moan pours from her mouth when she feels Beca's finger slip in her, teasing her, feeling how wet she is. And suddenly, there's pressure right where she needs it. Beca draws her fingers inside Chloe's cunt, sliding them into her with ease. And Chloe takes it, grateful to finally have her girlfriend inside of her. She rocks her hips forward, and moans once more when Beca's finger strokes over her sensitive clit.

As soon as the pleasure starts though, it's soon over, and Chloe is empty again. She whimpers, her fingers dragging down Beca's back as the brunette's lips stay on her neck. She doesn't just want Beca to make love to her; she needs it. Her entire body is throbbing, and she's aching for it. She needs Beca to fill her; to make love to her like never before.

**_It's like I've been awakened,_**

**_Every rule I had you breaking,_**

**_It's the risk that I'm taking,_**

**_I ain't never gonna shut you out._**

**_Everywhere I'm looking now,_**

**_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_**

**_Baby, I can see your halo,_**

**_You know you're my saving grace._**

"Beca." She pants out, pressing her hips down, trying to find some friction. And Beca's breath is hot against her pulse point, and the brunette is whimpering quietly as she grinds her own centre down on Chloe's thigh.

"What do you want, baby?" Beca whispers, her hot breath tickling against Chloe's ear, and the redhead shudders as her nails dig into Beca's back.

"Make…" she pauses, suddenly bringing her hands up to Beca's neck to direct her head towards her. She looks deep into Beca's eyes, and Beca could have sworn she saw tears in them. "Make love to me." She breathes out.

The brunette's gaze flickers down to her lips, and she closes her eyes before pressing their lips together. It's hot, and it's slow, and then two of Beca's fingers are inside Chloe again.

The redhead moans out, low and sultry, and Beca's fingers are pressing into her; filling her. She twists them upwards, pushing against her inner walls, and barely giving Chloe any time to adjust before adding a third into the equation. And Chloe's wet enough for it but she still feels so filled and tight that she thinks she might explode.

**_You're everything I need and more,_**

**_It's written all over your face,_**

**_Baby, I can feel your halo,_**

**_Pray it won't fade away._**

Beca's hips join with her fingers, pushing them forward so they go deeper into Chloe, and the redhead bites at her lip to stop from screaming Beca's name. But Beca is going slow, and Chloe's whole body is almost on fire with just how fucking _good_ Beca makes her feel.

The brunette grinds down again, her arousal coating Chloe's thigh as she thrusts three fingers into the redhead. Small, sharp gasps escape Chloe's mouth as her fingers run up from the bottom of Beca's back, up to her shoulders, and then back down her back again. She catches sight of Beca's tattoo on her shoulder, and if anything, it turns her on more; because she's always had a weakness for the brunette's tattoos.

She bites back a moan when Beca hits a particularly sensitive spot, and the brunette's breath is still hot and heavy against her neck. She's panting and groaning above Chloe, and the redhead only then notices that the brunette needs her too. She needs her inside, because Chloe understands the noises Beca is making above her. And that paired with the fact that the brunette is grinding down on her thigh, her rhythm uncoordinated and messy, shows that she needs Chloe inside her. Like, ten minutes ago.

They've lost count of how many songs have played already. But when Titanium comes on, the two can't stop the moans pouring from their mouths at the effect the song has on them both. So with shaky, unsteady hands, Chloe reaches down in between their bodies and strokes Beca. And the brunette sucks in a gasp at the feeling of finally being touched.

Her body jerks, but she still manages to carry on thrusting into Chloe; still slow and steady, but enough to bring Chloe to the brink of an orgasm. The redhead is panting, breathing out incoherent obscenities as Beca's fingers bury deep inside her. There's a thin sheet of sweat covering both their bodies as they move together; their fingers pushing into each other while they moan out words of praise and encouragement.

The brunette moves her head up so she can look at Chloe. The redhead's eyes are closed tight shut, and her mouth forms an 'o' shape, and Beca almost comes at the sight of Chloe unravelling beneath her like this. But then Chloe opens her eyes, and Beca can see just how dilated they are; just how fucking turned on she is.

She presses their foreheads together, driving her fingers inside of Chloe, twisting them, before pulling out, and repeating. And Chloe; Chloe hooks one of her legs around Beca's waist, wanting more contact. And her fingers push into the brunette, pulling them out before slamming them back in unsteadily. Their breaths mingle and they bring their bodies closer to each other, until Chloe can feel the ever so familiar feeling of her stomach coiling.

Beca, as if sensing Chloe's release, pulls her fingers out and starts to frenziedly rub at the redhead's clit, and she attaches their mouths to stop her from screaming out. The redhead's back arches off of the bed, and her eyes squeeze shut as the brunette rubs tight circles around her clit. She can just about manage to make out a "fucking shit" as she keeps their mouths pressed together, rubbing Chloe frantically as she dissolves into the pleasure.

She finds her own crotch grounding down onto Chloe's thigh again, due to the redhead pulling out of her to ride out her orgasm. She starts to grind on Chloe again though, until she can feel herself nearing the edge. She helps Chloe ride out her waves of pleasure, until the redhead pushes her hand away, but she doesn't stop grinding down on her thigh. Her hands brace themselves beside Chloe's shoulders as she rubs herself on the redhead's leg, until Chloe realises that the brunette hasn't come yet. The friction is almost too much for Beca, but she still hasn't reached her orgasm.

But then Chloe pulls Beca in by the back of her neck, until her breath is hot against her ear, and she slips two fingers back into the brunette.

"Come for me baby." She whispers, doing the same as what Beca did for her, as she rubs tight circles on her clit. And with just those actions, coupled with Chloe's hot breath against her ear; Beca squeezes her eyes shut and buries her head in Chloe's neck, finally reaching her orgasm. It seems to tear through her, and she can almost see the explosions behind her eyes as she rocks herself on Chloe's fingers, muttering out "fuck" repeatedly.

It takes a few minutes for both of them to eventually catch their breaths again. The brunette is collapsed on top of Chloe, their bodies covered in a sheet of sweat. They're still breathing heavily, even when Chloe starts to run her fingers through Beca's hair, and the brunette entwines her fingers with Chloe's unoccupied hand.

Neither of them seem to speak for what feels like hours. They just stay there, their bodies entwined, with Beca's head resting on Chloe's chest as the redhead occasionally places a gentle kiss on her hairline. It's as if they've broke something today. Broke through yet another one of their many walls. As if they've connected more emotionally, just from this one act. As if they've become closer, more related to each other.

And they stay in silence, relishing in this moment, before they hear a knocking sound.

The redhead's eyes widen as she scrambles off of the bed, and Beca laughs as she reaches over and slaps Chloe's butt before she runs off. The redhead lets out a squeal, and Beca shoots a wink at her before Chloe picks up her robe from where it must have fallen on the floor.

"Yeah?" she responds from behind the door, not daring to open it just in case it's somebody important.

"Joe says you've got ten minutes!" the voice yells, and Chloe recognizes it as her co-star, Angie. She opens the door slightly, making sure her body is fully covered with her robe, and smiles at her friend.

"I'll be out in five."

"You guys totally just had sex didn't you?"

The redhead laughs, shaking her head. "See you later, Angie."

The woman just gives her a sly smile before saying her goodbye, muttering "you two are like animals" under her breath.

As Chloe turns around, she jumps faintly when she sees Beca standing behind her. The brunette smiles at her before holding onto her hips, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"I gotta go." Chloe whispers, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips in what's meant to be a quick, chaste kiss. But as always, the brunette deepens it as she wraps her arms around Chloe's back, squeezing her butt slightly.

"I guess I'll wait here for you then." Beca whispers into Chloe's mouth once they part for oxygen. "Naked, may I add."

The redhead groans, throwing her head back.

"Don't do that to me."

"Don't worry," Beca says with a shake of her head as she squeezes Chloe's butt again. "Once you're finished filming, I never plan on leaving that bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe eventually finishes filming at around 10PM. By the time she get's back to her trailer, Beca is fast asleep on the sofa with her glasses halfway down her face. Chloe smiles at the sight of her girlfriend looking so small - well, as small as she can; it's not like she can get any smaller - and she drops her bag on the floor as she shuts the trailer door behind her.

She approaches the brunette, kneeling down in front of her and she looks at the floor to see that Beca must have been reading one of Chloe's crime books: 'Criminal' by Karin Slaughter. She smiles at the thought of Beca reading it, because she's been going on for months about how great the book is, and she's happy that her girlfriend has finally taken the time to read it.

She smiles as she takes Beca's glasses off of her face and places them on the table beside the sofa, moving her hand up to stroke Beca's face gently. An act that she's sure will be cute, and tender, and Beca will wake up, and they'll kiss, and Beca will ask her how shooting the scene went, and they'll kiss again, and tell each other "I love you."

But then Beca's eyes widen - like, horror-movie-like shooting open rapidly, filled with nothing but fear - and Chloe doesn't even have time to question why Beca looks so scared before she's tackled to the floor, both of Beca's hands pinning hers down to her sides.

"It's me! Beca, it's me! It's Chloe!"

The brunette abruptly lets go of Chloe's wrists, breathing heavily as she holds her hands over her mouth. And Chloe is sure she's about to cry or something. But then Beca laughs. A full-on, I-can't-breathe-even-if-I-tried-to laugh erupting from deep inside her stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby!" she says through her laughter, leaning down and stroking her girlfriend's face, cupping her cheeks in the palm of her hands with a few more little giggles. "Are you okay? I was reading that book and- and... Jesus Christ woman, don't you know not to sneak up on people who have been reading crime novels?!"

Chloe laughs out loud with a shake of her head as she pushes Beca's chest. And Beca laughs back at her as Chloe orders, "don't read crime novels this late at night then!"

The brunette helps Chloe up, immediately pulling their bodies close together. And Chloe, wanting to be closer to her girlfriend - if it's remotely possible - drapes her arms over Beca's shoulders. She strokes the hair on the back of her girlfriend's neck, smiling and closing her eyes as she leans in to kiss her.

"Are you enjoying it?" Chloe murmurs into Beca's mouth, and she hears and feels the brunette hum in appreciation as she tries to deepen the kiss. And Beca smiles into the kiss, her small yet strong hands pulling their hips flush against each other, wanting to be closer.

"I am. How was filming?" the brunette asks, simultaneously slipping her hands underneath Chloe's t-shirt. And she feels her girlfriend shiver underneath her as her nails gently scrape across her hips and up her back.

"You expect me to hold a real conversation with you when you're doing stuff like that?" Chloe asks as she breaks their lips apart, keeping her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. "Filming went well. But I missed you, and I need you."

And that's all Beca needs to hear before she grins, crashing their lips together again with such force, that Chloe gasps and squeezes her eyes shut as she kisses her back just as passionately. The brunette's tongue slips past her lips, running over Chloe's bottom lip, and the redhead breathes out a sigh when their tongues clash together. The kiss is messy, full of teeth-scraping and tongues flicking, and hurried touches as they pull each other infinitely closer.

Chloe moves her hands up to the back of Beca's head, threading her fingers through her hair before suddenly tightening her grip, and pulling her head back. She breaks the kiss and moves her mouth to Beca's ear, smiling as she hears the brunette moan in painful pleasure at the tight grip she had on her hair.

"I think we're gonna do this my way tonight." Chloe whispers, her voice low and husky, something that Beca rarely hears. It's a tone that tells her that Chloe is going to get her own way tonight, one way or another. And Beca loves the dominant side of Chloe. She loves it when Chloe spices things up for them. She's used to being the dominant one in the bedroom, and it's a rare occasion that Chloe will take over. And normally Beca would hate it, but just hearing Chloe talk to her like that is turning her on to no end.

And Chloe feels something flare inside of her at Beca's fleeting expression of pain, along with the small moan that escapes her mouth. It's something hungry and urgent, and before she knows it, Chloe is moving Beca backwards, her hand still gripping her hair until the brunette's back slams against the trailer wall. And Beca moans again, before Chloe's body is pressed up against hers, and the brunette is panting into Chloe's shoulder as she holds tight on to her hips.

"Take your shirt off." Chloe orders as she steps back to give Beca some space to get undressed. And the brunette complies straight away, pulling her shirt up and over her head and throwing it to the side. She watches as Chloe slowly pulls her own shirt off, and she reaches out to touch the redhead's hip. But Chloe slaps her hand away, giving her a predatory glare before she reaches behind the brunette to un-clip her bra. She then un-clips her own bra and throws them both behind her, not bothering where they land in the trailer.

And then Chloe's lips are on Beca's again, slamming against them with a bruising intensity. She bites down onto Beca's bottom lip, causing a little blood to escape, which makes Beca's back arch and she presses herself against Chloe with a moan into her mouth. And her lip hurts like hell, but she doesn't really care as she continues to kiss Chloe, and Chloe kisses back with power and purpose, all tenderness thrown out of the window as their bodies press flush against each other.

Chloe exhales, a ragged groan at the brunette underneath her. She takes a firm hold of Beca's shoulders before suddenly spinning her around and pushing her against the wall, her arms snaking around the brunette's waist and pulling her hips back so that her ass is pressed against Chloe's pelvis. The brunette's hands and forehead press against the wall, and she squeezes her eyes shut in pleasure at just how hot it is when Chloe takes over.

And Chloe growls low in her throat, allowing Beca to buck her ass against her, enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend pressing against her crotch. The brunette stands up straighter and the redhead's breasts press against Beca's bare back, her head moving to her shoulder as she runs her hands up Beca's sides. She moves her mouth to her girlfriend's ear, dropping her voice into a low and husky whisper.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to fuck you." Beca groans out immediately, followed by a whimper as Chloe's hands both wrap around her and run down her stomach, her nails gently scratching over the tight muscles there.

"No."

"Chloe, please."

"Please what?"

"Let me-oh fuck." she moans when Chloe's right hand slips into her jeans, immediately running through her slick folds. And Beca's sure that her knees are gonna collapse from just how good Chloe is making her feel, with her fingers stroking her, while her other hand runs up to squeeze her breast. And topped with the redhead's panting in her ear, she could just explode from arousal.

"What was that?" Chloe whispers into her ear with a sly smirk before taking Beca's earlobe in between her teeth. She starts to rub over the brunette's clit, moving faster and faster as Beca whimpers and stutters beneath her.

"No.. Oh-oh-oh my God." she moans out loud, biting down on her lip. "Don't.. fucking.. stop."

"Stop? You want me to stop?" Chloe says, suddenly stopping and pulling her hand out of Beca's pants, trying not to laugh when Beca whines.

"No Chloe, please."

Beca's breath is ragged and she's purring under Chloe as the redhead brings her fingers up to her mouth, and she sucks on the redhead's fingers, moaning as she tastes herself on them. And then, still behind Beca, Chloe runs her hand back down the brunette's chest, caressing every inch of skin until she reaches the top of her jeans again.

And then she turns the brunette round again, pushing her back against the wall as she looks down between their bodies. She doesn't hesitate when she undoes Beca's belt buckle, quickly pulling it out of her belt loops like a whip. She smiles, a dark, predatory smile as she takes Beca's hands in hers and pulls her towards the bedroom.

Once there, she pushes Beca down onto the bed, immediately crawling above her with the brunette's belt still in her hand.

"What you doing with that babe?" the brunette asks nervously, not being used to the sly look in Chloe's eyes. She searches her girlfriend's face for anything, but all she can see is want and need, especially when the redhead grabs hold of her hands and pins them above her head. The redhead leans down to rest her mouth beside Beca's ear, her voice dropping into a low and husky whisper.

"Do you trust me?" she asks, and smiles when the brunette nodded furiously.

With that, she uses the belt to tie Beca's wrists to the headboard, glad that the bed has metal bars at the end of it. She can hear Beca's breath hitch at the cold metal on her wrist, and she tightens them securely until the brunette tells her it's tight enough. She pulls back to admire the brunette, naked from the waist up. And not only physically, but emotionally too. If this was a few months ago, there would be no way that Beca would let Chloe tie her up. But now, as Chloe sat back and gazed down at her girlfriend with nothing but pure love in her eyes, Beca felt safe with her. (And not to mention turned on. Very, very turned on.)

With a reassuring smile, Chloe lowers her lips to Beca's collarbone. She kisses softly across them, suddenly biting down harshly and letting out a breathy chuckle when Beca gasps and tries to push her body against her.

"Please, Chloe." Beca whimpers, feeling Chloe's lips kiss down her neck and onto her chest. She scrapes her teeth down the valley of her breasts before sucking and nipping at the pale skin under Beca's breast that bruises just perfectly. She carries on kissing her way down her stomach, feeling the brunette's abs tighten underneath her. She kisses each rib before kissing her way up and down her stomach once again, biting down and sucking at her hipbone, causing another bruise to form there.

She finally undoes Beca's jeans and pulls them down her legs slowly, along with her black panties. And the redhead smiles when she spreads Beca's legs, seeing just how wet Beca is for her. She removes her own jeans and underwear, throwing the jeans behind her on the floor, but keeping her pants in her hand. She looks down at them before looking over at the brunette, who's eyeing her cautiously.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks as Chloe hovers over her again. Chloe just smiles down at her as she reaches behind the brunette's head, taking the hair band from around her wrist and tying the brunette's hair into a bun. She then takes her underwear and inserts the piece of fabric into Beca's mouth before tying it at the back of her head, gagging her and rendering her silent.

A few breathless gasps and moans are heard, and the redhead can see the desire in Beca's eyes. And Beca knows the look Chloe is giving her. She knows that she won't be able to scream tonight due to the gag, and that means she's in trouble. Because Chloe likes to make her scream, and she likes to make her feel good. And she wants to plead Chloe for her to just fucking touch her, because she's so wet and so ready. But all she can do is whimper as Chloe tightens the gag.

She watches with eager eyes as Chloe throws her leg over her to straddle her hips. And the redhead's centre rubs over her lower abdomen, coating it with her arousal. And then Chloe grinds down on her again, and she groans as she watches the redhead's juices coat her crotch. The redhead reaches down and touches herself, and the brunette's eyes widen. She watches her girlfriend run her fingers through her own slit, giving her a perfect view. And she wants to squeeze her eyes shut until Chloe's done, because the redhead is moaning as she touches herself, and God, Beca needs to touch her, but she can't.

But she also can't tear her eyes away. Especially when Chloe rubs two fingers over her throbbing clit and moans, a low guttural moan from deep inside. And Beca can feel all of Chloe's administrations as the redhead's knuckles brush over her own centre. And then Chloe inserts two fingers inside of herself, her unoccupied hand running up her stomach to squeeze her own breast, and Beca growls. Because she can't do anything else and it's fucking killing her.

She bites down on the material in her mouth as hard as she can as she watches her girlfriend pleasure herself, occasionally grinding down onto her fingers and rubbing the back of her hand over Beca's cunt. She's breathing heavily, panting and groaning as she keeps her eyes on Chloe. She tries to pull at the restraints, but the leather of the belt just digs into her wrists even more, and it won't budge, even when she tugs on them furiously.

And then the redhead throws her head back, and she cries out as she comes onto Beca's crotch, the two fingers inside of her eventually slowing down. And her body twitches, even after she's completely pulled her hand away.

"I love when you watch me like that." Chloe whispers, moving her hands to hold herself up as she hovers over the brunette. She leans down to attach her lips to the brunette's pulse point, licking her way down the expanse of Beca's neck before harshly biting down, making the brunette whimper even louder this time.

She makes her way down Beca's body once again, marking her in different places, from her shoulder to her stomach, to her inner thighs, before she buries her head in Beca's neck, and she sucks the skin there. And although Beca knows that she's gonna have a hickey there for at least a week, and she has a few press interviews in a couple of days, she can't even bring it in herself to care. Because her girlfriend is marking her, claiming her as her own, and it's so fucking hot.

And then Chloe's tongue comes up to trace the outline of Beca's ear, and her voice is raspy as she whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you now." And Beca moans through the gag, whimpering something along the lines of "please baby." And Chloe is trying to keep it together herself, because seeing the brunette like this makes her equally as turned on.

The redhead bites her lip as she runs her fingers slowly down Beca's stomach, scratching her nails down her abdomen before she eventually reaches Beca's centre.

"Huh." Is all Beca manages to breathe out, any other words restrained by the material in her mouth, and the moans erupting from deep in her throat when Chloe starts to rub tight circles on her clit.

And of course, it doesn't take long for the brunette's orgasm to approach. Especially when she feels her girlfriend's hot breath on her, panting into her neck as she pushes two fingers deep inside of her. And Chloe, as if reading Beca's mind, decides to give her more. She pushes another finger inside her, followed by a fourth as she thrusts inside of her.

She sits up suddenly, four fingers still pounding inside of Beca as the brunette tugs on her restraints. And she spreads Beca's wider, looking down to see her fingers thrusting inside of her in a fast, steady rhythm. She looks at the brunette with hooded eyes, seeing that her eyes are squeezed shut, and there's a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead from having been denied for so long.

She can feel the brunette's walls tightening around her fingers, and it's the hottest thing Chloe has ever witnessed. Paired with the moans that are coming from Beca, and the way her back arches for more contact. And Chloe's sure that the brunette's shoulders are probably throbbing with how long she's had her hands tied above her head, but she pushes that thought away when she sees the look of pure satisfaction form on Beca's face as her orgasm approaches.

So Chloe carries on pounding inside of her, losing her steady rhythm as Beca's hips jerk and she reaches her climax. The brunette screams out as much as she can with the gag on, and her vision fades to black as she rides the waves of pleasure. The brunette's heart pounds, feeling light-headed as Chloe's fingers eventually slow down. Her whole body twitches as she tries to catch her breath, and Chloe pulls out of her and immediately moves to the headboard.

She undoes the belt first, letting Beca's hands free. And immediately, she takes the brunette's wrists and kisses the harsh red marks there. Her eyes search Beca's as she reaches up and undoes the gag, throwing it behind her before crashing her lips against Beca's. And the brunette's eyebrows knit together as she pulls the redhead on top of her, kissing her with as much passion as she could muster.

They part for air, panting breathlessly as Chloe rests her forehead against Beca's. The brunette smiles and kisses Chloe's nose, stroking her hand over her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, suddenly feeling like she had hurt the brunette, if the harsh bruises on her wrists were anything to go by. But Beca nods, and she kisses Chloe once more before she snuggles in closer to her.

"I love you." the brunette whispers, shuddering when she feels Chloe's hands stroking up her side.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I haven't updated this in so long, and I apologise for that. However, this fic originally started as a one-shot, and I said I wasn't going to do many chapters. So due to me being a useless shit, because my writing seems very sucky these days (you'll see), this'll be the last chapter for this story. Once again, I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update this. Thank you to everyone for reading this though, and thank you for the wonderful reviews. Hopefully y'all don't think this is as terrible as I think it is.**

* * *

><p>Beca is sat on a stool in the kitchen of hers and Chloe's shared apartment. The redhead had finished filming yesterday, and they are now having the wrap party. It would have been at a club but the venue cancelled last minute, which led to Chloe asking (okay, more like begging) if they could have it in their apartment rather than cancelling it. Of course, it took minor persuasion, but Beca came around eventually.<p>

Now, Beca is watching her girlfriend dance in their living room. There are quite a lot of people here, enough of them to fill the house completely, as well as some of them being outside. The Bellas are all here too, as well as all the people involved with the movie, and a few other famous friends of theirs.

She takes another sip of her vodka cran, looking around to see if the house is still in an okay state. Of course, there are random cups strewn about, and food and drinks dotted around haphazardly. And all Beca can think about is how long it'll take to clean in the morning. Which is stupid to think about, because she's supposed to be having fun. So with that thought in mind, she downs the rest of her drink, slamming it down on the table before standing up. She walks over to the fridge and pulls out a beer, opening it and throwing the cap on the floor before taking a big gulp.

She then notices her girlfriend again, dancing with Angie, whom is involved in the movie. Chloe and her had become close on the first day, and seemed to be inseparable ever since. And you'd think that Beca would be jealous that her girlfriend is dancing so provocatively with this woman, but surprisingly, she isn't. Because she knows Chloe, and she knows that the redhead means well, and that she would never hurt her on purpose.

She stumbles over to the redhead, pushing past a few people, already feeling the alcohol heading straight to her brain.

"Hey!" Chloe shouts over the music when she finally notices Beca. The redhead wraps her arms around the brunette, laughing at the goofy grin Beca has on her face.

"You look beautiful." Beca grins, putting her hand on Chloe's hip as the redhead starts to dance in front of her. She pulls her girlfriend closer, and starts to dance with her, their bodies moulding together perfectly. She can feel the music, the heat, the touch of her girlfriend, all the way through her core. It shouldn't have surprised her that her girlfriend had such a huge impact on her already.

The songs go by in a blur, and her bottle of beer is discarded somewhere in between. Their bodies are close together, and Chloe is starting to show off a little. Beca knows she is showing off, because there is a playful tease in those blue eyes the whole time she stares at her. The woman is gorgeous and she is definitely, fully aware of it.

Suddenly, Chloe turns around and presses back, and Beca automatically pulls her closer by her hips. It's impossible to ignore the pleasant throb that hums through both their bodies. Both sets of blue eyes seem to darken, and slower pulses from the music make their movements feel more sensual. Especially as Chloe seems to guide Beca through their dance, not caring about the people around them. Chloe has always been good at this.

Beca lowers her head and buries it in the column of Chloe's neck as the redhead presses against her again. And automatically, Chloe's hand reaches up behind her and threads into Beca's hair, and she instinctively turns her head to give Beca more room as she feels her girlfriend place kisses on her skin. She feels Beca inhale, grinding herself more firmly against her with circling, rolling movements of her hips.

A hand slides up Chloe's arm until she can feel the brunette's fingers holding onto her shoulder, as her other hand grips her waist. Beca is kissing Chloe's neck, and the redhead's pretty sure that Beca's never turned her on so fast before. The brunette's hand which was resting on Chloe's waist, slips around to her stomach, pulling the redhead's shirt partway up her stomach. And Chloe carries on dancing, circling her hips firmly, as she struggles to stop the soft moan escaping her throat at the feeling of Beca's warm hands on her.

Chloe's eyes roll back when she feels Beca's other hand move to her stomach, so that both of her hands are stroking her soft, sweat slicked abs. She drops her head back onto Beca's shoulder, releasing an irritated groan.

"You drive me crazy." Beca whispers against Chloe's skin, her hand continuing to roam up and down Chloe's stomach. Never too far, but the friction makes Chloe restless, and she knows that Beca is teasing her. It's what Beca does, and if she wasn't so hot and excited right now, she wouldn't be so bothered by it.

Chloe turns in Beca's arms so they're facing each other, and there's barely a second for their eyes to meet before Chloe surges forward and kisses Beca; hot and fast, making the brunette breathless already. Beca clutches at Chloe's hips while the redhead holds onto her shoulders, and she breathes out a heavy sigh when she feels a leg press between her own.

The brunette pulls back from the kiss, watching Chloe's face closely. Her eyebrows are knitted, with a wavering concentration as her eyes dart back and forth between her eyes and mouth. Her mouth is parted, and there is a slight smirk on her lips as she moves her mouth beside Beca's ear. And they both find it a struggle to stay dancing in time with the music, as their centres press more intimately against each other's thighs with each movement. And then Beca's eyes wander down to Chloe's chest, which heaves with each heavy breath she takes.

She wants to say something. She wants to tell Chloe how beautiful she looks tonight, and she wants to tell her how proud she is that she's filmed another movie, which is probably going to be awesome, because come on now; she's Chloe freakin' Beale. She wants to tell her that she wants her, and she needs her to touch her, and feel their bodies against each other, more intimately than this. She has all these thoughts running through her head, but when she opens her mouth to speak, the only thing she can say is, "fuck" as she feels Chloe's hot breath against her ear.

They continue to move as one. Chloe's mind is hazy as her arms slide around to the back of Beca's neck, and she succumbs to the urge to duck her head under the brunette's chin, burying her face there. She whimpers when she breathes in Beca's scent, and the warm skin pressed against her; it's nearly all too much.

"I want you." She whispers against Beca's skin as the song changes. Her hands stroke up to the brunette's thick hair, and she runs her fingers through it as she feels Beca's strong arms wrap around her. One arm curls up to grip her shoulder, locking her in, and the other stays resting on her hip. Chloe presses in closer, fully melding against her girlfriend. They fit so well together. It's so easy and so good for them to curl into each other.

"Come on." Beca says quickly as she grabs Chloe's hand, and the redhead grins when she sees where Beca is leading her. There are people stood at the bottom of the stairs, and Beca's actually surprised that nobody has been upstairs, despite how many times she's said that upstairs is out of bounds.

They make it into the bedroom in what seems like seconds, the door slamming behind them as their lips crash together. And Beca's good at this, Chloe knows it. She can rip Chloe's clothes off in a matter of seconds if she wanted to. They've had a lot of practise.

Their bodies stay pressed against each other as much as they can as they make their way to the bed, Beca immediately pushing Chloe down on it when they reach it. Their hands are fumbling, and their bodies are trembling at just the thought of having sex when so many people are downstairs, but eventually, they manage to strip each other of their clothes.

"Did you lock the door?" Chloe breathes out into Beca's mouth as she feels the brunette's naked body grind down on top of her, and her fingers unconsciously dig into the brunette's shoulder as she feels her hands running up her stomach.

"It doesn't matter." Comes Beca's response as she pulls back, and drapes the bed sheet over them. At least then, if someone decided to walk in on them, they wouldn't see them completely naked.

Chloe lets out a soft laugh as Beca's fingers dig into her sides, which is then followed by a moan when she feels her girlfriend's mouth on her stomach, marking her all the way down to her abdomen.

She loves this about Beca. How she can make her feel so good without even trying. How one look, or one word, whispered huskily into her ear, can make her feel so... alive. And yet, it shouldn't surprise her. Not when she feels Beca fingers at her entrance, and not when she feels the brunette's tongue snaking out and licking over her arousal. It shouldn't surprise her, because this has happened so many times before, yet when it does happen, she doesn't even try and stop the loud groan from escaping her lips.

And she has to bite the back of her hand to keep from letting the whole house know that she's getting fucked, because Beca's so damn good at this that she can't even help the loud moans tumbling out of her mouth. With one hand resting against her own mouth, occasionally biting it to keep from screaming out, she runs her other hand down her body until she reaches Beca's head, and she twists her fingers in her brown locks, her back arching off the bed when Beca hits a sensitive spot.

The Beca slips two fingers in, and she starts to fuck her with sharp, rapid thrusts. And Chloe has to bite her hand even harder as she chokes on a moan. She's pretty sure that the alcohol in Beca's system has boosted her ability to make Chloe feel even better than she normally does.

"Beca. Oh god, Beca," she whispers in a raspy voice. "Fuck, right there."

Her whole body feels like it's on fire. Her eyes squeeze shut, and her breath hitches with every thrust. And then Beca carries on flicking her tongue over her clit, while simultaneously slamming inside of her, and Chloe's pretty sure her heart is gonna stop beating.

Beca smirks, and Chloe can feel it as she writhes above her. Her orgasm washes over her, and pulses with every flick of Beca's tongue, and thrust of her fingers. And she screams into the back of her hand when the brunette's fingers speed up, not even giving her chance to come down from her first orgasm, before she's all but catapulted into the next one.

"Come on baby." Beca whispers as she shimmies her way up Chloe's body, still thrusting two fingers inside her. And then she adds another, and her fingers speed up, and Chloe goes silent. Her mouth forms an 'o' shape as she whispers a breathless "holy fucking shit", and her back arches off of the bed.

"That's it. Come for me." The brunette breathes out against Chloe's lips, "Let go."

The redhead lets out a scream, and her legs shake as she comes, her cunt pulsing around Beca's fingers, and her breath coming out in short, ragged breaths. She has her eyes closed, and it's like every muscle in her body locks down as her pussy clenches around Beca's fingers, coming hard as she gasps for air.

"God, you're so hot." Beca whispers, her fingers gradually slowing down until Chloe is no longer shaking underneath her. She leans down to kiss her again, and she smiles when Chloe's lip trembles into a soft moan.

"You're too good at that." The redhead breathes out, followed by a gentle laugh. She feels Beca's fingers on her cheek, stroking over her soft skin in a comforting manner.

"Open your eyes."

The redhead does as she's told, immediately smiling when she sees Beca looking down at her, with enough love to almost make her cry. And even though it's dark in the room, and Chloe's vision is still hazy from the mind-blowing – and she doesn't use that word lightly – orgasm she's just had, she can still see the love that Beca has for her as the two of them lay together, their bodies pressed against each other, and their breaths mingling.

"It's your turn." Chloe whispers as she leans up to kiss Beca, immediately flipping her over so she is laid on her back underneath the redhead.

Their bodies move together perfectly as they kiss. Chloe spread Beca's legs enough to fit her own thigh between Beca's, and she moves her hips upwards as she presses her leg up into Beca's crotch. The brunette breaks the kiss, moaning into Chloe's mouth when the redhead's thigh pushes against her in the best way possible.

The redhead rocks her hips forward again and again, and Beca's breath hitches at the sensual movement. She scrambles for a hold on her girlfriend, settling on gripping Chloe's shoulders as she thrusts forward again.

"Jesus, Chloe," Beca breathes out. But it doesn't deter Chloe. The redhead just carries on, repeating the action over and over as she lets the sensation wash over them both. She keeps her speed constant, and she can feel the wet drag of each movement, as Beca's crotch grinds up to meet her thrusts.

Chloe grips onto Beca's leg as tightly as she can as she pushes herself forwards over and over. And Beca's eyes squeeze shut as her girlfriend repeats her movements until they eventually get a rhythm happening. The brunette can feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Every one of Chloe's movements; the way she digs her fingers into Beca's leg, the way she thrusts her hips forwards rhythmically, the way she breathes out low guttural moans, even though Beca's the one receiving all the pleasure. Everything about Chloe in that moment, sent Beca tumbling over the edge.

And Chloe watches Beca closely and carefully, taking in every sharp inhalation of breath and every lip bite and every moan escaping her lips. And she presses as close as she can to Beca, kissing her hotly as they move together in almost perfect synchronization.

Slowing down her movements, Chloe smiles as Beca hums happily and kisses her, her tongue slipping into her mouth. The redhead's hand comes up to move the hair from Beca's face, and the brunette's eyes eventually opens when she pulls back for air.

"That was incredible." She breathes out with a grin, her breathing still laboured as she comes down from her high.

"How much do you bet that everyone knows what we're doing up here?"

"Oh God, who cares." Beca smiles, pulling Chloe closer to her as she places a soft kiss on her lips. "We're never leaving this bed."

And unsurprisingly, Chloe was completely okay with that. Especially when Beca flipped them over again and started to kiss her way down the redhead's body.

Yeah, leaving the bedroom sounded like a terrible idea.


End file.
